The Fire Burns Deep
by nekokannes
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up with powers that lead Antauri to think she has the Power Primate. She landed in Shuggazoom to deliver a message. A message that nearly costs her life. Rated cause I don't trust myself.
1. Chapter 1

The monkey team was completely bored out of their minds. Sparx had once again beaten Otto for the 50th time. Nova had literally beaten her punch bag to shreds. Gibson had for once finished all of his research. Antauri had already finished Chiro's lesson for the day, and the team's leader felt if the alarm didn't go off soon, he would be the attack!

"I am going to die of boredom if that damn thing doesn't go off!"Sparx said at the top of his lungs. "Well the alarm hasn't gone off but there is something interesting that might prevent boredom for awhile" Gibson said as he pointed to the screen. The team scrambled around the screen. A small moving object was on crash course for outside Shuggazoom City.

"What is it, Gibson", Chiro said, breaking the silence. Gibson replied, "It appears to be a fire ball about the size of a human. "Should we check it out?", Nova asked. "No time. Formless are attacking the city." Antauri said. Chiro transformed, "Monkey Team Mobilize!" he shouted and they headed towards their colors.

In the city, the team fights off what has been the largest formless invasion ever. The formless were gaining the advantage. Sparx had a huge gash in his chest and struggled to help. Nova remained with him to help but she wasn't doing very well either. She had a cut on her arm that continued to open at each attack.

Gibson was suffering from a cut across his face. Otto was doing well until a formless crept up behind Gibson and Otto took the near death blow for him. His face and chest were all torn up. He could barely even stand. Gibson did his best to protect Otto, but it wasn't looking so good.

Antauri appeared to be doing the best of them all, however he did have a scratch on the back of his head. He was fighting a little way from Chiro who wasn't doing to well. Chiro had a deep gash on his chest and several cuts over his arms and legs. He was losing a lot of blood. He was fighting a few formless when one charged at him with a large spear. Chiro didn't see it because his back was turned.

Antauri saw the attack, but there was nothing he could do. "Chiro! Look out!", he yelled. Chiro turned around, but it was too late. The entire monkey team screamed, "No!", but at the very last second, Chiro was in the air and the formless was on fire.

The formless finished burning but then all of the formless caught on fire. When they were all ashes, a girl could be seen through the smoke. Her head was down and her eyes closed in concentration. Her arms were in front of her and her legs were apart. The girl had red, curly, hair. Her dress ended at her knees, and short sleeves. She slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. Her face was pretty but had unusual features. She had a red stripe one each cheek. Her eyes were amber. And finally, on her forehead was a crescent moon with a bluish tone.

As they watched her, she lowered her arms slowly. As she did so, Chiro was placed safely on the ground. As soon as he was on the ground, she collapsed. Now that she was on the ground, Chiro, the one who was the closest could see that she was all bloody and had several gashes on her back and arms.

"Hey kid, is she alright?", Sparx said with effort. Otto was unconscious already and Sparx was beginning to fade out already. Antauri walked over to Chiro and then to the girl. "She's alive but she's losing quite some blood. It's amazing how much she was able to do considering the amount of blood loss".

"We should take her back to the Super Robot" Chiro said after awhile. "Nova, take Sparx back. Gibson take Otto, and then come back to help Antauri with the girl." Chiro finished and of course he completely forgot about himself.

"Yeah Chiro like we are just gonna forget about you?" Nova said with a smile. "After I take Sparky here back, Antauri and I will come back for you." Sparx got a little annoyed but they all agreed that was a good idea.

Nova and Gibson set off with their passengers. Antauri and Chiro turned the girl over and saw that she was just a few years older than Chiro. Chiro suddenly remembered the battle. "Hey Antauri, does she have the Power Primate as well? She doesn't look as she does, but she levitated me during the battle."This thought suddenly struck the black monkey. He had been to occupied to think of it until now.

Chiro sat down and stared at the girl. He was starting to feel dizzy because of his blood loss. Though, he hadn't lost nearly as much as the girl in front of him. Gibson came back. He then with Antauri, picked up the girl and headed to the Super Robot. Chiro didn't look up when they left. His eyes were starting to blur. He looked at his arm and saw that the red blood had a black substance in it. Groaning he rested his head in his hands. He felt weak. Chiro didn't hear Nova calling him. He collapsed, unable to stay awake for much longer.

"Chiro!", Nova landed next to him and started to worry. She the saw his cuts were red and black. She looked to see if Antauri had come back but he didn't. Afraid for Chiro, she decided not to wait. _Watch as I over work my jets!_ She thought to her self as she flew with him to the Super Robot. She manages to get him inside the main room.

Antauri sees Nova with Chiro in the main room. "Nova, why didn't you wait for me?", he said until he sees the bad shape that Chiro was in. Gibson comes in and starts to tell Nova off, "Nova, you should have waited you.." he also stops when he sees Chiro. "What happened to him?", Antauri asked with concern. Nova just shakes her head and looks at the wound in her arm. It got larger when she carried Chiro. It was now dangerous. She went into the medical room to bandage it up.

Sparx saw her come in with a worried face. "What happened to the kid?" he asked her after she was finished with her wound. Her sad face said it all. "That bad eh?" Sparx said. He saw it for himself when Antauri levitated him in the room. Nova turned to Gibson, "The girl, does she have any wounds you can't put bandages on?" she wanted to make sure that the girl was properly dressed. Gibson confirmed that there were many. Nova drew a screen around the girl and herself to start.

"Gibson, what is the black substance? I've never seen this poison before.", Antauri said as he and his team mate bandaged their leader. "I'm not sure, I'll have to run some tests." Gibson replied as Nova finished with the mysterious girl. Gibson, Antauri, and Nova left the room to go to their rooms for the night. Sparx had said he would watch Chiro, Otto, and the girl.

The room was dark and quiet. Sparx was hidden by the complete darkness. He suddenly saw a flicker of light near the bed of the girl. It went out as soon as it appeared. His eye lids blinked for a second because it was all too strange. He was about to go to sleep when he saw a ball of fire appear over Chiro's bed. The girl was holding the ball and looking at Chiro.

Sparx tensed up and thought she was going kill him. He charged his magnets up. "Magna Tingler Blast!" The girl turned suddenly and put up a wall of fire. Worry filled her eyes as she jumped away from Chiro. Sparx continued to attack. She dodged and then fell down when she landed once. She got up before he could land an attack on her, but she looked pained.

She ended up on the floor again and couldn't move in time. She clutched her stomach wound in pain as she waited for the final blow. But something stopped it as she was lifted in the air as well as Sparx. "Sparx! What are you doing!" Nova yelled at him. Antauri was lifting both of them with Gibson next to her. Gibson turned the lights on.

"She was going to attack Chiro! You expect me to just watch him get killed!" Sparx yelled as Antauri put him and the girl back on the floor. The four awake monkeys looked at the girl. She shook her head, and for the first time she spoke, "I wasn't trying to kill him. I suppose it must have looked like I was going to kill Chiro but I wasn't. I wanted to see what had happened to him." She was breathing hard. "I think I know what is in his body, but I need to look again. I won't hurt him, I promise." She got a nod from all of the monkeys except Sparx.

"If your so good, how are you able to understand us? A gift from SK perhaps?" Sparx said with annoyance. "Never! I can speak all the languages in the universe. It comes with a power I have. More of a curse actually" Sparx raised his eyebrow. "Oh? And what power would that be?" "Look all I want to do is help Chiro. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway." she replied.

"Sparx, let her help him because Gibson has been at it all night and he still doesn't know what it is." Antauri said with patience in his voice. The girl walked over to Chiro. She peeled back his bandages. She gently replaced them before turning to the monkeys. "It isn't a poison. It's a substance called Black Death. It can only be created from one thing. When an entire planet's population is wiped out, this substance is left. I should know." She became silent for awhile until, "I can probably clear it out of him before it affects anything important. It's remaining in his blood stream."

The girl concentrated with her eyes closed. Her stance is straight and tall with her hands in front of her chest. Her hair seems to move as a blue flame appears in her hands. It grows larger and then she pours it into Chiro. The blue flame enters his body and remains there for awhile. Chiro's body glows blue and then the glow disappears. Sparx watched as a black flame returned to her hands. Antauri felt some presence around her. She opened her eyes and held the ball in one hand while with the other, she drew a circle with a green flame. Gibson was amazed to see the concentration she held. The girl was struggling with the black flame. Finally, she finished the circle in the air. Using both hands she shoved the black flame into green. She finally relaxed as the flames went out.

Nova ran over to her to support the weary girl. The girl said, "He'll wake up in the morning, but don't let him do any thing active." and with that, she fell to the ground.

The morning greeted Chiro with many rays of sunlight. He rose into a sitting position. On one side was Otto and on the other, was the girl from yesterday. His arms had been mostly cleared of his wounds. His chest wound was considerably smaller but still there and painful. He was in his every day clothes.

"You ok kid?" Chiro turned to see Sparx in the door way. Most of his wounds were healed. Chiro smiled at the red monkey.(A/N: I hate pink! So Sparx is red. Pink is evil! It will devour your soul and conquer the world! Ok back to the story) "Yeah I feel great! What happened? One minute I'm on the verge of death and the next thing I know, I'm back among the living!" Chiro exclaimed.

"That girl did something. She cleaned out this blackish sludge. She called it Black Death. Isn't that lovely?" the sarcasm in his voice made Chiro laugh and that sound woke up the girl next to him.

"Mornin' Chiro. Nice ta see you Sparx again." she said as she rose out of resting position. Her moon flashed a bit until she covered it with her hand. The light disappeared through her fingers. "I suppose you want to know a few things from me?" she said as she sent a blue flame to Otto. "Yes I have several as well." All three turned to see Antauri at the door. "Ok, but you wanna wait until the green monkey wakes up? He'll be up in around ten minutes." Antauri appeared surprised.

Sparx took time to actually get a good look at her. She pushed her hair behind her ears. He finally got a real look of her. He was in too much pain the first time he saw her as well as the second. And last night it was dark and he was fighting her so he didn't see much of her until now. Her amber eyes sparkled. Her rosy cheeks held smile lines. Her lips were a red like fire. Her face was full of determination. The moon on her forehead was a thing of beauty. The red lines on her cheeks were not scars as he first thought, but part of her face. She stood up and this was like a dream for Sparx. Her red dress didn't fit tightly, but not to loosely. Her back was arched slightly. Her flame curly hair came to mid-back. Her torso was a body ready to defend and fight. And her legs were long and sturdy.

"She's gorgeous!" Otto and Sparx said at the same time. "Otto you're awake!", Chiro exclaimed, however Otto and Sparx were hugging each other while making love faces at the mysterious girl. Nova came in the room and beat Sparx up.

"Um ok... is there some where you want us to go or do you want to talk here?", the girl asked. Gibson came in and then they left the medical room. The girl pulled a black ribbon out of what seemed no where. She attempted to tame her hair with it, but she struggled to get it into a ponytail. In the end she settled for a few strands of hair wisping out. All this was done before they entered the main room.

"Alright, ask away." she rested in a chair that was brought out for her. The monkey team sat in their own color coded chairs. "Lets first start with basics? Like your name and junk like that", Chiro said in response to her.

"Very well. My name is Kantura Jenye. I'm fifteen years old. I'm unusual if you haven't noticed already. I prefer not to talk about my past. I like sushi and I like to swim. Yes I know that's odd since I control fire. I don't know my parents and, I would be happy if we got this done quickly." she finished looking at Chiro. "Anything else?"

"Yes", every one looked at Antauri. "You have powers similar or the same to the Power Primate. How did you obtain them and why?". This question struck Kantura off balance. "I do not use the Power Primate. There is something called the Force. The Force is what binds all living things and surrounds everything. Although he lived in a far galaxy from here, you probably heard of Master Yoda, Antauri." Antauri nodded. "Well he is no longer alive, but part of the Force. He was a Jedi Master. He taught me and... and my brother how to use the Force. There is now only a handful of Jedis left. I am one. The story gets a bit more complicated than that, but I'm afraid now isn't the time for that."

Silence echoed through out the room until Otto perked up and said, "I'm hungry! Who wants hover burgers?" They all just stared at him for awhile. Kantura shook her head in amazement. "I would love to, but I didn't land here by accident. I was the ball of fire you saw yesterday. I came to deliver a message. However, Skeleton King didn't want me to give it. That's why I'm all cut up and bruised." She turned and looked at Chiro. "Chiro, a few days ago I was on the planet of Girbalty which is a few systems away. It's a forest planet. Anyway, I was running through the trees when I saw a girl. She's in trouble now. SK has her. This is my message."

Nova looked confused. "We can't just save every girl in every galaxy. I don't understand your message." Kantura shook her head. "No, I have yet to say it. The message is this. Chiro, SK has Jinmay."


	2. Operation: Rescue Jinmay

A/N: This is the second chapter...duh. I do not own SRMTHFG unfortunately. I would love to own them! They would be so much fun to cuddle! Oooh I want Sparx! And...Nova! And...Otto! Chiro! And Antauri! Yaya!

Gibson: And me?

Me: You talk too much about science. Its summer now! How bout I own you in the school year? Then you can help me do my homework! Hahahahaha!

Kantura: You are an idiot...

Gibson:(edges away from evil maniac aka. Me)

Kantura: since she's busy being evil, Gibson is going to thank the reviewers

Gibson: why me!

Kantura: Cause I refuse to let Sparx or Otto get close to me. Nova is keeping them in line so I cant use her, Chiro has mysteriously disappeared. And Antauri is meditating.

Gibson: What about you?

Kantura:(flames up) just do it!

Gibson: Ok here we go! Thanks to the reviewers... and um yah. **Kiozona.pop**: Oh! I'm so happy you like it! I'll do my best, but not this chapter. It may take awhile to do that. It's mostly Monkey team though. I like R2D2 as well. But my master is way cooler! Whahahaha! I hope you'll enjoy the story.

**4Evermonkeyfan**: Thank you very much! I really appreciate it! And I haven't read Jet Twister91's story so um tell her not to kill me ok?

**Ivy**: cool you trained from Master Yoda as well?

**Beastfire**: Your wish is my command (sparkly stuff)

Gibson: and now on with the story!

"We have to go and save her!", Chiro said for the 20th time. "Chiro, we have no plan of action. We need to think of how we go about this.", Gibson said as he turned to Kantura. "Do you know exactly where she's being kept?" Kantura shook her head, ponytail slapping the side of her head. Chiro began to shout again and Gibson again tried to reason with him.

Eventually, Kantura did what Antauri was doing. She meditated. The white room went black as she closed her eyes. She blocked out the noise from the monkeys. She concentrated all of her thoughts on Jinmay. The sweet girl who had been taken prisoner.

Nova saw her eyes snap open. At the same time, Antauri came out of his trance. "Chiro! If you're done fighting with Gibson, I believe Antauri and Kantura know something.", Nova said with urgency. She nodded to her team mate first.

"SK is trying to use Jinmay to get to Chiro, however she refuses to do such thing. SK has tortured her and still she refuses. That's pretty much all I know." Antauri finished. Kantura stood up. "Gibson do you have a Hologram projector?" Gibson shook his head. She sighed. She closed her eyes and spread her hands. Energy flowed to her hands as she pulled them closer together. A ball of green fire could be seen in her cupped hands. She opened her eyes and held the ball floating above her hands. She pulled one hand down and opened her eyes. She looked at the ball and the planet of Girbalty appeared. "I know the general area that she's in." she pointed to a spot, "This is where she is. The area is about 10 kilometers squared." She closed her hand and the fire turned natural color. It snaked up her arm and disappeared into her hair. She looked at the team. "I would like to come with you. I made friends with Jinmay in the short time I knew her." Sparx looked happy but confused.

"What about your ship? Can you take it or did it get destroyed?", Sparx asked. Kantura looked surprised. "I never had a ship. I told you the ball of fire was me. I meant it literally. I protected my self with a surrounding wall of fire. We should probably go now before anything bad happens more to Jinmay." The others agreed and Chiro was more than willing.

Chiro was pacing in his room when he felt the hit. He ran into the control room. "What happened!", Chiro said. Gibson turned around, "We have reached an asteroid field." he said.

"It's not an asteroid field." Chiro, Gibson, and Otto turned around to see Kantura walk into the room, followed by the other monkeys. "It's a destroyed planet. SK must have destroyed it after I passed through this area." Her eyes looked so sad. It was as if the universe came to an end.

Nova saw the remaining parts of the planet. How cruel could he be! To destroy millions of people without a second thought. She felt tears brimming up in her eyes. Tears of anger. She wasn't the only one. Chiro had his fists clenched and head downward. Tears streamed down his face. Gibson was apparently sad as well. Antauri who nearly never showed emotion, was trying very hard to control his anger. Otto was ripping a piece of cloth with his saws. And Sparx, the one who was always laughing, was silent and obviously angry beyond imagining.

"There it is! That is Girbalty. We are on the right side." Kantura said a few hours later.

The Super Robot landed in a clearing. The monkey team and Kantura got out of the Super Robot.

The trees reached taller than the Super Robot. Otto felt small and insecure, sorta at least.

"We search in pairs. Sparx and Otto go that way. Nova and Gibson go south. And" Chiro was interrupted by Kantura. "I'll go west and you can go with Antauri north. I'll do better by myself any way." she said as wings of fire started to form on her back. They set off in the different directions.

Kantura flapped her wings and took off into the air. She perched on the tree top and looked out across the tops. She had no idea on how to start. She started to meditate. And what she saw caused her to fall out of the trees. She caught her self in time and started flying closer to the ground. She got lower and lower until she was running with her wings as back up. She halted and figured she should tell the others.

Nova and Gibson were hovering above the ground when Nova saw green fire ahead and nearly screamed. But the fire wasn't spreading. Inside the fire was Kantura's face. "Gibson! The mushrooms can wait!" she yelled as he came over. "Jinmay is underground. Start looking for caves. Tell Chiro and" the fire just disappeared.

"That's odd. Why on earth would she just cut off?", Gibson said with a hint of worry in his voice. Nova shook her head and contacted the other monkeys. "And she suddenly cut off, Antauri. Tell Chiro." Nova finished and turned to Gibson. A scream could be heard.

"That sounded like Kantura!", Gibson said as they headed in the direction. "Yeah that or it was Sparx", Nova replied with a smirk.

"I don't scream like a girl!" Nova and Gibson turned to see Sparx and Otto coming up behind them. "Yeah you kinda do." Otto said which rewarded him a glare from Sparx. They came up on Kantura surrounded by formless. They were all in a pond. A gash in her arm dripped slowly into the water. She forced them back but apparently, she was losing. Nova ran to her aid but before she got there, a formless pushed Kantura underwater.

"Lady Tomahawk!", Nova threw her fists at the formless. "Disc Doom Spin!"Otto screamed. "Spin Shocker!" Gibson joined in. "Magna Tin" Sparx was cut short when something hit his head.

"Sorry Sparx, but electricity would hurt Kantura as well.", Chiro said as he and Antauri joined the group.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" the formless became...well formless and disappeared into the water. The Monkey Team began to search the pond for Kantura. Well, the monkey team minus Sparx.

"She's not here!", Otto exclaimed. "Darn! SK probably took her to Jinmay! We'll never find them", Chiro said sitting in the shallow water. Suddenly Gibson perked up. "That's it Chiro! The cave it underwater!" "Gibson you're a genius!" Nova yelled. "Lets go then!" Otto said. Chiro looked at Sparx. "Hey Sparx, you coming?" Chiro said to the red monkey.

"Yeah, sure kid. Wouldn't want to miss kicking some bad guy's butt!" Sparx replied, but it was obvious that Sparx didn't want to go into the water. Nova walked over to him. "It'll be ok Sparky." Sparx twitched at being called Sparky. Now he defiantly was going.

Chiro walked out to the deeper end of the pond. The drop was so sudden that he nearly fell over. "Gibson! It goes really deep. Can you tell if the girls are down at the bottom of the pond for sure?" Gibson walked over to where Chiro was standing. "It's too deep and wide to be a pond. It's a lake." Chiro looked at Gibson and simply said, "Wonderful. Who wants to go first?" "Wait Chiro. How on earth do think you are going to breathe? We have breathers but you don't" Nova pointed out.

Chiro looked startled. He hadn't actually thought of that. Gibson came up with the answer. "Our jet packs are able to work under water so Sparx and Antauri could just help him go faster down there. It's quite simple really." This worked out great and they dove under the water.

She woke up confused and drained. Kantura lifted her head with effort. Her hands were chained to the wall as well as her legs. Across the cave she saw Jinmay. Jinmay looked terrible. Scratches covered her. It also appeared as though she had been electrocuted. Kantura felt the blood drip down her own arm. The dark cave had little light. Only three torches could be seen.

Over to Kantura's left, she saw a hole with water on the ground. _That must be the entrance. Damn, I'll never get out. _She thought.

Sparx felt the fear surround him completely. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, even though he had a breather. When he saw the hole, he could have screamed with relief. This was a living nightmare. He first gave Chiro a lift into the air. Chiro took a huge breath while the red monkey got out of the water as soon as he could.

Kantura heard a splash and turned her head. Antauri was getting out of the water. She saw Jinmay raise her head as well. Chiro, Sparx, and Antauri were there but the other three were missing. Sparx was shaking water off as fast as he could and it was quite comical.

Chiro looked over to the walls and saw Jinmay and Kantura. He ran to free Jinmay, while Antauri and Sparx helped Kantura. Chiro unchained Jinmay and he was rewarded with a hug. His blush steamed the water that remained on him.

Antauri looked at Kantura. She was drenched and her sword that was at her waist was gone. He looked over to the hole to see the rest of the monkey team get out of the water. Sparx finished with Kantura. Her wrists were bright red from the metal and she looked mad.

"Is there any way to get out other than the water?", this question came from Kantura. It appeared that Sparx felt the same. It was Gibson who answered the question, "Unfortunately, the Hydrosphere contains us entirely and the dismissing of the premises is improbable, unless there is a utterly absurd way out."

Every one just blinked. Jinmay, didn't understand a word of it, and apparently, neither did anyone else. "What does that mean in English?", Otto said. Gibson got annoyed and repeated it differently, "It means that we are surrounded by water completely. In fact we are at the middle of the lake. Leaving without going through the water is impossible unless there is a tunnel that goes below the lake and then up to the surface.""So why didn't you say so before?",Sparx said as Chiro translated for Jinmay.

Walking through the tunnel, it became harder and harder to see. They hadn't brought the torches so now it was pitch dark. "Kantura, can you make it brighter?", Nova asked the girl next to her. Kantura stopped walking and felt useless. Now she would have to tell them.

"I can't. It would take all of my effort just to light a candle. I'm sorry. I feel awful. When I get wet, I lose my fire for a quite some time. For how long depends on how wet I got. Because I was drenched, I think I'll be without fire for a few days. And even then all I would be able to do would be fire balls. It is going to be a long while before I can shape fire again or heal. If I had my sword I could help more, but I'm sorry he took it from me."

Jinmay went over to Kantura to comfort her. "Don't worry. It's not your fault. We'll be here for you.", she said in a comforting voice. Kantura smiled a grateful smile at Jinmay.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Some of the group fell over. As they got up, the group could see that they were surrounded by Formless. A few headed towards Kantura. She held one hand up and they flew backwards into the wall. Jinmay stayed near Kantura while the Monkey Team attacked.

Kantura was prepared to fight when the moon on her forehead started to glow. She fell to her knees with one hand pressed against it. She cried out in pain as her eyes glowed a deep red. Her dress became longer and black. The marks on her cheeks disappeared. Her eyes became blacker and in her hand was a beam maker. Her eyes became blue and sad. But it was still her face. Kantura's hair became braided and made it's self into a bun.

Jinmay stared at the transformed Kantura. Kantura looked possessed and nothing could stop her. Jinmay became frightened as she saw her friend turn the beam on. It was a light saber. It was green, however, red glittered the edge of it. When Kantura looked up at Jinmay, there was no Kantura in those eyes. Skeleton King was all that was there. A blood red chain appeared on her neck with a black skull hanging from it.

Sparx turned to see his dream girl advance on Jinmay. She was holding a weapon that looked all too familiar to Mandarin's. Apparently, Chiro saw this as well and pushed Jinmay out of the way.

"You fool. Do you honestly think you can defeat me?", Kantura's voice mixed with Skeleton King's. She put one hand in front of her and levitated Chiro into the air. Chiro struggled and tugged at his neck. He struggled to breathe.

"Heh, although this girl has no fire, she is very useful and powerful.", the figure said. Antauri saw Kantura, or what had once been her, and screamed, "Monkey Mind Scream!" Kantura fell to the ground clutching her head. Chiro fell as well finally able to breathe. Kantura pushed herself up and then spoke again with SK's voice.

"Try as you might, I do believe you are hurting your friend. With this body, I can not only control the universe, I can control time as well! Hah hah hah!" She shook and her eyes became amber again. She spoke with her own voice, "NO! I won't let you! Master! Please help!". The Hyper force was puzzled. Master? SK was her master? But then why was she resisting him?

Antauri was the only one who had an idea of what she spoke about. And he turned out to be right when a two foot green (have no idea what the species is) showed up. Kantura was suffering, trying to prevent SK from gaining control again. The monkey team could only watch.

" Master! Master Yoda!" Kantura cried out when she saw him. "When you are calm, clear of all thoughts you are, then free you will be. Don't give in to anger. Release your fear.", he said as she began to relax. A dark shadow left her body and the necklace fell off. Her moon glowed and once again, she was wearing the short flame dress. The formless left and she slide to the ground trembling. "Thanks Master Yoda." he nodded and before he left, he seemed to speak with Antauri. He then left.

Kantura trembled as Jinmay and the Monkey Team watched her. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she finally spoke "I'm so sorry Chiro. I was so scared. I was using the dark side of the Force. I was so scared." she continued to tremble. Chiro couldn't help but ask, "What did SK mean when he said 'I will control time as well'? You can't control time. Or for that matter the universe." Kantura shook her head violently as she hugged her knees.

"Sparx, do you remember when you asked why I could understand you? I said it came with a power I have, or rather more of a curse. I'll tell you now. The entire story is incredibly long so I'll skip it and head to the details. I am the Guardian of Time Space. I have been to different times and places in the universe. So far, every time I'm placed some time or place new, I end up dying before age 21. Usually it's the same reason. I help fight an evil and end up dying. If this keeps up, I'll be born somewhere and no longer remember who I am. I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Tears trickled down her face.

Sparx felt bad for asking the question before. Jinmay and Nova helped comfort the trembling Kantura. After awhile Otto actually said something useful.

"So are we gonna leave or what?", Otto said. Kantura stood up and they started forward. She felt so bad about what she had done. She had nearly killed Chiro. She was scared of the Dark Side. She remembered as if it was yesterday when she left Tatooine with her brother. However, she didn't even know if she was in the same time frame as him.

Formless came out of the shadows all of the sudden and quietly sneaked up on the group. There were many of them and instead of melting when destroyed, they reformed and kept attacking. The group was out numbered. Jinmay and Kantura were pushed back and unable to move because the formless had paralyzed them. The same thing happened to the entire group, until only Antauri remained.

A shape appeared out of the shadows and shot lighting at Antauri. He yelled an the figure laughed. Light showed who it was. They were captured had could do nothing. They were prisoners and would never be free again. SK had captured the Monkey Team.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter is finished! I hope you enjoy it! Next time, the Monkey Team is in a cell. To pass the time Kantura tells her past. Something that's been haunting her for years.


	3. Inside Skeleton's Prison

A/N: Hiya! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Yay! Thanks for all of your reviews! I will try my best to make it even better! And those of you who like this story please take a look at my other story. I would be really happy! Ok... um I leave it to Kantura now!

Kantura:...It's always me. Ok last time we had Gibson. He has decided to make him self busy so! We have chosen a different monkey! Or Chiro. And the winner is!

Me: Sparx!

Kantura: Sparx! Wait! Sparx!

Nova: Have fun.

Sparx: Yay! But do not fear Nova, I still love you!

Kantura: Shut up and get on with it

Sparx: I adore you Kantura! (Nova hits him on the head and Otto is laughing hysterically)

Kantura: Ahem... moving on

Sparx: Right...

Kantura: My idiot of a creator doesn't own anything except me...too bad

Sparx: We give our thanks to! The reviewers! Yay! Ok lets move quickly so we can see me in action.

Nova: What a loser.

Sparx: Ouch that hurt...any way here we go!

**Kiozona.pop**: Ok...I appreciate the excitement! I will chuck R2 in there some where. As for throwing you in...um that would kill me in thinking process! I would explode! Too much hard thinking for summer break.

**4Evermonkeyfan**: I'm glad you like my story! And what do you mean poor Kantura! She lives for this stuff! (Kantura pouts...I do not!) Any way I'll try looking at your story again.

**Beastfire**: Wow...I thought I was the only one who tortured my character! You should see the way I made Kantura's past! (Kantura: shut up! You'll spoil the story!) Oooh Ivy I feel so bad for you...actually not.(Kantura: slap Ivy I feel your pain. We both have creators that abuse us! Boo hoo)

And now on with the story...

The darkness crept up Kantura's skin. The cold and dark felt just wrong. She was meant to have freedom, light, and warmth. The cold, iron, shackles made her shiver. She was in a dark, damp, and cold prison with Jinmay. The chains clanked against the hard floor. She stared across the room into Chiro's eyes. They still held determination. He was locked up with Antauri.

Nova saw a type of fear in Kantura's eyes. A kind of fear that she would be locked up in this place forever. Nova had that sort of fear, however it was because her cell mate was Sparx. At least she wasn't locked up with Otto or Gibson. They were together.

"I'm bored." All heads turned towards Otto. "What? I am!", he said in response. Chiro couldn't think of anything to do with they're hands covered. He didn't know any good stories. His eyes drifted back to Kantura. He remembered what she said earlier. Perhaps she could tell the complete story that she didn't tell earlier.

"Kantura, do you want to tell us the story you spoke of earlier? We have a lot of time now." Kantura looks at Chiro. She almost seems more afraid of her past than the cage. She saw the others looking at her. She shuddered as she began.

"A long while ago, I was born on a planet called Nekannes Chiro." Chiro looked surprised. " I was only a few months old when the empire attacked it. They were looking for me. They burned everything. They killed every single person on the planet. Wonder how I knew what the poison in Chiro's blood stream was? Now you know.

A woman was escaping when she found me on the ground. She grabbed me and we landed on Tatooine. Tatooine is a desert planet with two suns. She gave me to a family who was already raising a boy that wasn't theirs.

Luke and I grew up together until one day the Imperial Storm Troopers came looking for two droids. The droids were with us at the time. Our family was killed. We became part of the rebellion to fix the galaxy.

Later on, we went to Master Yoda. He taught us the way of the Force and Jedi. Master Yoda told me I could train as a Jedi, but one I have something far greater. Luke and I suddenly had to leave the planet because our friends were in trouble. We got them out of it but unfortunately, one of them became frozen in carbonate.

Although Jedi are forbidden to love, Luke and I came to love each other more than siblings. Shortly after we rescued our friend from carbonate, Luke found out that he had a twin sister, one of our friends. He then had to confront his turned evil father and the Emperor himself. He survived, but the others did not.

He came back and we decided it was time I see my planet. I went there and after that I can't really remember. I shortly died in a battle with the empire. That's basically all I know. Now I don't know if I'm in the same time period or a different on or what. You wanted to hear it now you have. Because of me, millions of innocent people have died! It happens nearly every where I go. The reason I don't talk about my past is because of all the deaths I've caused!", Kantura sobbed into her knees.

Chiro saw her moon light up as a loud beeping came from deep into the tunnel. Apparently, Kantura also heard it and perked up. "No, it..it..it couldn't be.", she said quietly as a light came closer to them. Her moon shone brighter and brighter. As the other light came into view, Kantura cried out.

"R2! R2D2! How in hell's name did you get here!", she was responded with a few beeps and clicks. Kantura shook her head. "Still can't understand him. Where's C3PO?" The little droid spun his head around as if to be a no.

"Kantura, you know this robot?", Chiro asked with curiosity. Kantura bobbed her head up and down. She held out her cuffs to R2D2. R2 then produced his saw.

"I like this guy! He's got a saw! Whahoo!", Otto exclaimed. Gibson looked at him as if he was insane. "You like everything with saws!", and Otto's answer was a shrug.

After Kantura was out of her binds, she persuaded Jinmay to let R2D2 get rid of her binds.

Kantura then concentrated on the bars of the cell. How on earth would they get rid of them? She almost laughed at herself. The monkeys and Chiro could easily get them out.

"R2, get the green monkey next. Ok?", Kantura said with a firm voice. R2D2's reply was a swirl of beeps and clicks. Kantura figured that Otto would be the most useful since he had a more powerful saw.

"Hear that Sparx? She likes me more than you! Hooray!", the green monkey said with happiness. Kantura looked really ticked.

"On second thought R2, get a more mature monkey out first.", this earned a laugh from Chiro and Sparx. However, R2D2 kept sawing at Otto's chains. Finally, the shackles fell to the floor and Otto sawed the bars of the prison.

"Whahoo! Freedom!", he yelled as he cut all the chains and bars off. Chiro was rubbin his wrists as he turned to Gibson.

"Gibson, I don't think we can find a way out without going into water or Skeleton King's lair.", Chiro said with hopelessly. Kantura suddenly looked up. Was there water above them?

"R2D2, scan for water above us.", R2's response was a series of rude clicks and beeps. "Don't give me that. Just check already.", Kantura demanded. The little droid set to work and found the results were zero. Happy little beeps and twirls of the head got his message across.

"It's safe to drill through the roof. But we should hurry. Gibson, we wait for you." Kantura said with a slight tremble.

Gibson switched his hands to drills as he headed to the ceiling. Kantura felt a prick at the edge of her senses. It was the Force. She could feel the formless coming. She looked over to Antauri to see if he sensed it as well. He didn't. He was too busy talking to Chiro. Quietly, Kantura tapped him on the shoulder and told him and Chiro of the formless that were coming.

"We can't wait for Gibson to finish. He'll just have to drill ahead of everyone." Kantura said as she glanced over her shoulder for the formless. Gibson was going to have to make a flat tunnel so they could get Jinmay, R2, Chiro, and Kantura out. Kantura and Antauri would stay behind to levitate every one into the hole. Then after everyone was in, Antauri would get Kantura in and then Kantura would levitate him up after her.

The plan was working until formless came in the middle of getting Jinmay out. Chiro was still on the ground so he helped defend Kantura and Antauri, however there were too many. As soon as Jinmay was in the hole, Antauri and Kantura helped Chiro.

Antauri felt the stress that was pressing on Kantura. She threw back formless but it was apparent that she couldn't do it for ever. She had no weapon to destroy them. Her eyes were frantic. Antauri could feel her losing her confidence. A few formless sneaked up behind her and just as they struck, Antauri attacked with a Monkey Mind Scream.

"Thanks Antauri.", was all she could say before she was attacked again. She felt ready to give up when she saw an object fall from the hole. Sliding under legs, she caught it. It was a light saber!

"R2! You're a life saver!", and with that she switched it on. It was a bright blue. She smiled as she defended her friends. The formless were easy as long as she had the saber. Cutting down the last formless, she turned it off as she turned to Antauri and Chiro.

"This may look like what I was holding earlier, but trust me this isn't the same thing. This belongs or belonged to my brother. I have no idea how R2 got a hold of it", Kantura said as the small droid beeped in reply from the hole. She nodded to them and began to levitate Chiro. Antauri stepped in and helped.

Chiro was in the hole when Kantura's moon started to glow red. It looked as though she as in pain. She shook her curls and eventually, the glow died out. She received a questionable look from Antauri. She shook her head as if to say later.

Antauri lifted her into the hole. He placed her down as he began to float in turn. She lifted him at great speed. He soon found out why. Formless were behind them. He didn't land as softly as Kantura had, but he was alive and began through the tunnel.

Gibson began to drill upwards again. Sparx, felt a density in the air. It was almost suffocating. He saw that he wasn't the only one who felt it. The thickness in the air was worse than water. Sparx felt a shiver roll down his spine. He felt drowsy and found it hard to keep his eyes open.

Nova was worried. Sparx was always full of energy and now he was barely moving at all. Sparx wasn't alone. Chiro and Kantura appeared to be suffering as well. Nova looked to see Gibson slowing down. Nova began to feel the pressure on her.

Kantura leaned against the tunnel. It was becoming harder to breathe. She grabbed the black dirt from the wall and with a horror, she knew what it was. It was Black Death. _So, SK killed this planet so he could use it for a base and get the poison. How dare he! This planet was peaceful._ Tears welled up in her eyes. Her eyes began to blur and her head felt dizzy. Her sight became dark. Kantura blacked out.

Jinmay turned to see an unconscious Kantura. She saw the monkeys losing strength. Chiro then fell in front of her. Oddly enough, she and R2 didn't feel drowsy or weak at all. Gibson figured out what was going on.

"This substance is the Black Death that nearly killed Chiro. It's taking longer to effect us because we are half machine. Jinmay and R2D2 are complete machine. It makes sense", his voice started to falter towards the end. Jinmay didn't understand a word of it but apparently R2D2 got it. Sparx and Otto fell at the same instant. Nova was shortly behind them.

Gibson tried to fight the sleepiness and move on, but eventually he fell as well. Antauri was only slightly effected. He kept digging with his ghost claws but slowly it got harder. He dug up and the flat and was going up when he just collapsed.

Jinmay had a feeling that if they were left like this, they would all die. She kept digging up and shortly found sunlight. She back tracked for about twenty minutes and picked up Chiro. She draped him over her shoulder and started towards the first upwards tunnel. She had absolutely no idea on how she would get him up the tunnel. It was short, but it was still tall enough to be a challenge.

R2D2 beeped a little and came towards her. He made an odd gesture with his third limb. Suddenly, Jinmay got the idea. Her feet had booster rockets. She just hoped that she would run them low. She grabbed Chiro and held him firmly as she jetted up and then landed on the flat part. She continued on and finally got him to surface. She returned for the others.

Chiro felt sunlight hit his cheek. It was warm and the air was fresh. It was easier to breathe. He sat up to find Jinmay jetting out of a hole with Otto and Antauri. He looked beside him and found Sparx and Nova. Off to the side was a quiet Kantura. Kantura was leaning against a tree. Chiro turned to see Jinmay go back into the hole. Shortly after, he saw R2D2 jet out of the hole and land merrily on the ground.

Kantura heard the beeping from the droid. He was coming towards her. She could almost remember the first time she saw R2D2. He couldn't stop talking about a mission. At the time she couldn't wait to help the eager droid. Kantura sighed as the droid reached her. She face R2D2 and began to ask a few questions, although she knew she wouldn't understand the answers.

"R2, you'd better tell me how you got here.", Kantura said as she stood. R2's reply was a bunch of beeps and flashes of lights. He started in a direction away from the others. Kantura looked to see if anyone was watching. Chiro was checking Antauri and Jinmay was with Nova. Reassured that they wouldn't notice, Kantura followed R2.

After a few minutes, they came to a clearing and what was in the clearing made Kantura gasp with shock. It was an X-Wing. She had flown them when she was part of the rebellion. In the back of the pilot's hood was a slot for the pilot's droid. _He must have auto piloted it. That little droid is always trouble! But how I missed flying such sleek ships._ Kantura walked over to the cockpit. Inside was a black glove. A single black glove.

Kantura was silent for many minutes. Luke had worn a single glove to hide his mechanical hand. Her brother. Her friend. Her lover. R2 had come seeking her because something had happened to Luke. That must mean he was alive! But how long ago was she separated form him? Would he be ninety years old? Same age? Middle aged? How did the time wrap its self around her and him?

Kantura and R2 headed back to the group. Every monkey was awake but they felt her need to be alone. Kantura settled against a tree and then turned to her little droid. She gave R2D2 a firm glance.

"There's a holographic message for me, isn't there?", she asked with a worried look. R2D2 beeped happily and played the message. A figure of Han Solo appeared. Kantura saw that he looked no older than the day she last saw him. He began to talk.

"Ireth, we need your help. R2D2 says he can find you. I didn't think he could. You died in the battle of Siren Lanterns. Leah and Luke are in the hands of the Empire. Chewy and I have no idea on how to get to them. The professor isn't much of help, nor is R2D2. Lando has disappeared. We have suspicions that he too is caught. Please hurry. We are in the T-t-t-tat-too-o" the message faded, but Kantura knew which system Han was trying to say.

Antauri saw Kantura watch the message fade out. The entire time, she was holding a black glove. Her amber eyes were empty of emotion. Yet she seemed confused and troubled at the same time. Antauri had a great desire to ask what troubled her. He watched her stand. She left again towards the same direction he had first seen her go. He decided to follow her.(I know I know, this is kinda out of character for Antauri, but what do you want from me? I'm just a genius...Kantura:slap oh yeah you're a genius alright. Back to the story...sorry for the trouble.)

Kantura began to run through the grass towards the X-wing. She had no plans for leaving the group, because she had no idea where in the Tatooine system they were. She simply wanted to take another look in the cockpit. She had a feeling certain things would be there. Kantura heard a rustle. She turned around, but saw nothing. Her feet slide to a stop on the grass. She tried to feel a presence, but she was too distracted.

Antauri could barely keep his position for long. He was grateful when she continued to run. He grabbed another branch and followed. She finally stopped. Her faithful droid was steadily behind her. She had stopped at a ship he had never seen before. It was sleek and small. Kantura raised the hood of the cockpit. She pulled out black clothes. She laid them down on the ground. She reached in again and brought out a belt of weapons. One of them was a similar laser beam as she had used earlier.

Kantura smiled at the dangling light saber. She released it from the belt and dropped the belt. She held her saber in her right hand. She switched it on. It was green. Her favorite color. She remembered when she first got it. Kantura turned it off and put it on ground next to the black Jedi clothes.

Antauri looked at the orange suit that she pulled out. It was bright and hard to miss. He made a miss move and disturbed the leaves. She dropped the suit and grabbed her light saber. She stood ready to fight. She turned around. Antauri was still hidden, but he knew she would start searching with the Force.

Kantura did just that. Realizing who it was, she lowered her weapon. She turned it off. Kantura threw her saber into the grass.

"Antauri! You might as well come out.", she called out as he landed in front of her. Kantura put her hands on her hips. A small smile curled on her lips.

"Really, Antauri, I would think that of all people to do this it would be Sparx. You surprise me.", Kantura said. Antauri didn't look ashamed. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving, yet."

"What do you mean by yet? We enjoy your company and we would love you to stay." , Antauri said as R2D2 came up. Kantura nodded to R2D2 to play the message. The little droid made rude noises but played it.

Antauri was silent. Kantura turned to the black clothes. They were identical to Luke's set. She had no idea on how to reach Han and Chewy. She wasn't sure if they were actually on Tatooine, or the were on one of the moons. If they were on the planet it's self, she didn't know where on the planet they were.

"We can help you." Kantura turned around when the black monkey spoke. She had not expected that.

"We should get back to Shugazoom as soon as possible. I'll meet you guys there. I can fly this. Go back to the others. I'll see you guys later." Kantura said while giving a signal to R2 to get in the X-Wing. Antauri nodded and left.

Kantura turned to the black clothes. She took her short dress off and shook it out. She slipped into the dark clothes. They fit perfectly. She clipped her weapons on and pulled her black ribbon out. Her red hair hung loose to her back. She braided it and then wrapped it into a tight bun. She remembered that the hairstyle was taught to her by Leah. Kantura firmly put the orange suit on and the helmet that came with it.

Kantura jumped into the cockpit telling R2D2 to get it ready for take off. She prepared herself for take off. Her dress was in the cargo hold. The hood started to close and Kantura slid Luke's glove on her hand. The landing gear retracted and she was off.

A/N: Well! Longest I've done yet! You'd better enjoy it! I worked really hard on this one. Just for my special readers! Remember I want some reviews and suggestions! I've used several already so don't be too shy to offer. I don't start my next chapter until I get some reviews. See ya next time!


	4. Monkeys Meet Ireth

A/N: We are totally back! I have been very happy with all the reviewers! Kantura is once again going to take a monkey to help her thank the reviewers. But...we do have some problems. I am starting to run out of ideas. So...well actually, I'm not but still...I need the support so lets get...!

Kantura: That's enough! This chapter's monkey is Nova. The strongest and fiercest of the monkey team.

Nova: You got that right. Girls keep the guys in line and save their butts every time.

Sparx: ... yeah... whatever

Nova: YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN!

Sparx: ok...

Kantura: My ridiculous creator doesn't have enough brain power to own SRMTHFG OR Star Wars.

Me:...ahem

Nova: Now to thank the Reviewers!

**Animefangirl11**: Thank you, thank you. I did take your advice and I'm glad I did. Hope you like this chapter.

**4Evermonkeyfan**: Glad you like it... yeah throwing R2 in was a good idea.

R2D2: (beep beep bulp)

**Beastfire**: Oh yeah it is fun to torture! Kantura: Slap a little help here, Ivy? I say we beat them up and not cooperate in their stories... Me: you only wish you could do that! Whahahahaha! Kantura:...

Nova: Now to the story!

Sparx looked out at the sleek ship circling around the Super Robot. He smirked. She was a pretty good pilot, for a human. The ship contained Kantura and her little droid. Only one thing came to mind when he saw her fly.

"Show off", Sparx said as Nova came up behind him. "Oh really, so what do you call your self?", Nova said as Sparx tried to out maneuver the X-Wing. Sparx gave the monkey smile and laugh. Suddenly, something hit the Super Robot.

Kantura saw the blast hit the Super Robot. Quickly, she spoke into the headset that was on her helmet.

"Sparx! Are you guys ok?", Kantura said. Just in time she dodged the blast coming at her. _Where are the blasts coming from? There's no ship! Or is there?_ She searched for a ship. "Sparx search for a cloaking system!", Kantura said as she searched for it her self.

Chiro came into the room. "What hit us?" he said. Gibson, Otto, and Sparx were searching the board.

"We're not sure, but apparently Kantura says to look for a cloaking device.", Gibson said as a scratchy reception came in.

"I found out what is. You'd better set the coordinates for jump to light speed. The ship is an Imperial Cruiser. I have no idea how it got out in this galaxy, but we're gonna be toast if we don't get moving. I'm going straight for Tatooine. You should head back for Shugazoom.", Kantura said as she dodged yet another blast.

Chiro switched to Hyper mode. He gave the signal to Gibson to set the coordinates. Another blast shook the Robot. He saw the X-Wing shoot a beam at an empty spot. Then and explosion. Suddenly, a enormous ship appeared.

"Holy Shugazoom! That is the biggest ship I've ever seen", Otto said as they set the coordinates. They entered warp and found the sleek ship next to them. Suddenly, they were jolted out of hyper space.

Kantura nearly smiled when she saw the desert planet. She suddenly saw the Super Robot next to her. She spoke into her head set.

"I thought you guys were going back to Shugazoom! Why are you here? You're several galaxies away from your planet.", Kantura confided. R2D2 beeped and a bunch of words translated him on her screen.

"Yes R2, I'll land in just a second.", she replied. She started towards the planet and began the landing sequence.

"I too want to know why we're here! Sparx, what happened", Chiro said as they followed Kantura.

"Wish I knew kid. I have no idea what happened, but unfortunately we can't get back into top speed. We're too low on fuel.", the red monkey replied as the land of Tatooine came into view. The Super Robot landed a few meters away from the rebel space craft. They turned to see Kantura shoot up the orange tube.

"What in the galaxy happened? I thought you were going back to your planet. It's dangerous to stay here.", Kantura told them with a hint of worry. Her pretty lips formed a frown and her slender arms crossed as she walked towards them. Her black outfit looked different on her but it still made appear like an angel. Sparx could hardly stop him self from drooling like Otto.

"We have no idea of why we got thrown off course. But we might as well help you until we find a source of fuel. We don't have enough to lift off again.", Antauri said. This earned a supportive nod from his sister. Nova smiled and the rest of the monkey team agreed. Jinmay also volunteered to help. Kantura gave a small smile, but looked fearful at the sky out side the Robot.

The good news was that they had a couple of hours until the suns set. The sand dune people wouldn't come out just yet. Bad news was she had no idea where they could all stay. Most inns didn't like droids or other robots. Jinmay would be ok, but the monkeys and R2D2 wouldn't. Unless, the place where she grew up had be repaired. Luke might have done it, but the chances of it were slim. That was the only place nearby.

"Ok, if we're going, we should get going now. We can't stay in the Robot. It's too conspicuous. We should leave it here so no one will suspect any thing. I'll leave the X-Wing here too. Be ready in five minutes." Kantura said as she rushed to the tubes again. She zipped down orange again.

Kantura ran out to her ship and retrieved a black cloak. R2 beeped with excitement. Kantura assured the eager little droid that they were going soon. She slipped on the belt with her weapons. Her cloak hood rested surely on her shoulders. R2 made a sort of whistle sound which earned him a glare from his mistress.

Kantura turned to see the group come out of the Robot. Chiro wore a cloak similar to hers except it was orange. Jinmay also wore a pink cloak. The monkeys had breathers over their mouths. Kantura took a look at the few land marks. She started south, pulling her hood over her head.

Nova trudged through the harsh wind and sand. They had been moving for about an hour. Finally, Nova saw a dome like shape not to far off in the distance. Was it a mirage? No, she wasn't in tremendous thirst. She was actually doing better than anyone else. The dome was white. As they came closer, she saw a few other domes. Then she saw a flash of red light.

"Get down!", Kantura yelled as she drew her saber. She hit the beams with her light saber. Nova saw the people who were shooting come closer. Both were tall. She heard a strange noise come from them.

Kantura block a beam but the beam threw the saber out of her hands. Her hood still up she heard a loud noise from the very close pair. Her hood hide her eyes. They finally reached her. The shorter one grabbed her cloak neck. Then he spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!", the man yelled. Kantura's eyes widened. She knew that voice.

"Answer now! Or I'll blast you to pieces!", the man repeated. Kantura nearly smiled but knew this was serious until she made her move.

"Honestly, blast me to pieces? Is that how you greet every one now? Or only friends...Han", Kantura said as she reached up to her hood and threw it off. Han dropped the neck of her cloak. Chewbacca made his unusual noise in greeting. He pulled Kantura into a huge hug and messed her hair up. When he released her, Han embraced her as a friend as well. When he released her his smile was quite large.

"How on in the world did you...when...why.. How did you find... sheesh you got me lost for words yet again Ireth.", Han said, tripping over his words. Chewy agreed. Kantura smiled and went to pick up her light saber. R2 rolled up to her with questionable beeps.

"So, you gonna introduce us to your friends? What a strange group they are.", Han said as the rest of the group came closer. Kantura nodded and gestured for them that it was alright.

"Of course. This is Chiro, Jinmay, Sparx, Nova, Otto, Antauri, and Gibson. Guys, this is Han Solo and Chewbacca.", Kantura said while pointing to each in turn. She turned to back to Han and all of them went into the house just as the suns set. Kantura looked around the house but to her disappointment, she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Han, where is C3PO? I had assumed he would be with you.", she said to her friend. It looked as if Han might laugh. Chewy also had an amused look.

"We turned him off. He wouldn't shut up. It's a wonder you, Luke, and Leah can stand him. We need to catch you up on a few things though.", Han replied and got Chewbacca to make noise. (A/N: I have no idea what you call what he makes! Yawns? Wokiesish? If you do know, please tell me, cause it's real hard to keep writing like this)

Chiro looked around the domed house. It was very different from his city's sky scrapers. Apparently, the monkeys were confused also. Jinmay was still very happy. Chiro watched Kantura leave the room and suddenly felt unsafe and unsure. He decided to walk around and see the house.

After a while, he came to a room with a gold robot. The robot was switched off. Chiro searched for the on switch. At last he found the knob. As soon as he moved it, the robot came to life and began to speak.

"Don't shoot! Please don't turn me into scrap metal." he said over and over again until a rude and yet cheerful bleeping was heard behind Chiro. Chiro turned to see R2D2. The small droid appeared irritated with the tall robot.

"I'm sorry sir. I am C3PO.", C3PO said with a humble voice. H awkwardly walked towards R2 and then both droids left the room. Chiro looked past them to see the red monkey come towards him.

"So kid, what do you think of this place? Weird huh? Give it a few towers an- ow! Nova!", Sparx said as Nova hit him, hard. Sparx rubbed head as Chiro laughed. Chiro was stopped by a bucket of water hovering over his head. It quickly emptied it's contents on his head. In the doorway stood Kantura. Her cloak had been removed and her hair hung down her back in a thick braid. Her blue eyes twinkled with mischief. A delicate hand rested on her hip with the other one in front of her.

Suddenly her eyes glowed white for a second. Her face lost its color for the same amount of time. Then every thing was back to normal. She turned to the tall Wookie behind her.

"Lando is here", was all that she said.

A/N: So what do you think! It's a little messy but it'll be better. Tell me what you think and what I should fix and yada yada yada! Blah blah! Ok so lets get some reviews!

Kantura: Now do you all see what I have to put up with! I have a crazy creator. She makes me look like a freak and I can't do anything in the story...stinks. Plus she's a pyro! Wha! Why else do you think I have powers of fire! boo hoo some one save me!

Sparx: I'll save you!

Otto: But I wanted to save her! It's not fair! You got Nova!

Sparx: true...

Nova: SLAP there you go Sparx! And you next Otto!

Kantura:...never mind I'm good


	5. YOU MUST READ! VERY IMPORTANT

A/N: Notice! If you found that my last chapter was missing something, you were right! Go back! I fixed it so go read the dam thing!

My dearest apologies...I put the full chapter up so just um re review it please? It might help people in confusion! Ok have fun!


	6. Forever a Jedi

A/N: This is heading towards a Star Wars and SRMTHFG cross over. I would like to say I'm sorry that it took so long to update...I'm having tiny bit of dysfunction of story writing...not to mention that school is here and I'm writing other fanfics and a book...thx

Kantura: Well! Now that everything is clear it's time to pick our teammate that will help me today! Otto was too freaky, Sparx...well I'm not going to say anything...Nova, same...Antauri is busy...Gibson wasn't happy with the last time and so we finally dug up the team's leader! Chiro!

Chiro: Hiya! I really don't get the story just yet but it's getting there...we would like to apologize to our lovely readers and reviewers because we took so long to get this chapter out!

Kantura: Quick reminder to our readers! If the first part of this chapter seems off that's because you didn't read my creator's notice! Go back and reread the fourth chapter. Now to thank our reviewers!

Chiro: Well lets hop to it!

Antauri: Chiro! You missed meditation!

Chiro:...this is why I'm here...any way! To our reviewers!

(We have a problem...at this moment we cannot reach the reviews if it is still not by the time this is published, we are sorry and hope to try again next chapter)

Kantura stepped out of the dwelling and watched to two suns set. It had been so long since she had seen those suns set. The last time she saw them set was with Luke after R2 had run away. Luke, where could he be?

A shadow covered the light from the window. Lando and Han were inside talking with Chewy. The one who was the source of the shadow was Chiro. Though he didn't say anything, Kantura had a feeling he was out here to comfort her.

"Chiro, you should be inside with the others. Really I need no comfort.", Kantura said with a sigh. She turned around and looked at him with aqua eyes.

Chiro stared into those eyes. The seemed alone and unafraid. When did they become blue? The last time he remembered, they were golden amber. Her face showed stubborn promises. She looked completely different in black with the suns setting behind her. No fire in her aura at all. She smiled and they both walked into the domed dwelling.

"Well, now that we know where they are, we need a plan of action.", Han was saying as Kantura and Chiro passed the door. Kantura was almost inclined to stay and find out when she realized how tired she was. _Come to think of it, _she thought, _I haven't really slept for about a week. Unless you count the times I passed out when I met the monkeys._

R2D2 beeped quizzically at her. She waved him off and showed Chiro to his room. C3PO walked into the room and tried to get her attention.

"Mistress I am so glad to see you fully functional again. What are these other droids doing here may I ask?",the gold robot said as Sparx walked by. Sparx started yelling at the tall droid.

"Droids! We are so not droids! We are cyborg monkeys!" Sparx said as though he had never been more insulted in his life. Kantura let the red monkey yell at her droid as she walked into her room. Jinmay and Nova were already in there. The dwelling didn't have many rooms. The male monkeys would be sleeping in a guest room, Chiro in Luke's old room, she and the other females in her old room, Han and Lando would most likely be in Owen and Maru's old room. Chewy would be in the other guest room.

Kantura flopped onto her bed and twitched slightly. Faintly, she heard Nova ask her something, but she was drifting off already so she couldn't even comprehend the question. She felt sleep enclose her just as she reached for the black glove on her hand. She fell asleep holding it as if it was her life.

Chiro was looking out the window in his pajamas. The four moons glistened beautifully in different colors. With a yawn, he turned the light off and climbed under the covers and fell asleep.

Chiro's Dream:

**It was dark and the air had a sense of foreboding. Chiro looked down and found himself in hyper mode. Looking around, he saw a dark figure walking towards him. There was hardly any light. But when the person came into view, Chiro recognized her immediately.**

" **Kantura!", and indeed it was her, but she look much different. She was a few inches taller and had a much more maturer face. She was clad in black with a black cloak. Her hair was a brownish red and longer. It was still curly but it went down to below her waist. **

**She noticed him and ran to Chiro. Behind her seemed to be white mist. Chiro tried to get a better look at it, but it disappeared as soon as she reached him.**

"**Chiro! Do you have any idea what's going on? I heard yelling and screaming. Was that you?", Kantura said and Chiro shook his head. As he turned his head, he saw a fire in the distance.**

"**I'll bet that's where it's coming from! Lets go!", Chiro said as they ran to see what it was. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the source. The stopped to see it was a burning village. Chiro ran in and tried to help, but he was unable since it was a dream. Men covered in white armor were running into houses and burning them. Women were being taken. Men and children were being killed with laser guns.**

"**I know where we are now...", Kantura said softly. Chiro looked at her bewildered. "This was my planet. This was my village.". Tears roll down her cheeks as she points to a baby on the ground crying. The baby has a small amount of red curly hair. "That, Chiro, that was me.", and as if to prove it, the baby shifts to reveal a bluish moon under the hair.**

**Chiro looks horror struck as a women grabs the baby on her way running. The houses burn and suddenly, it's all barren. Black sludge covers the ground and a young man can be seen on the horizon. Kantura looks so sad and then suddenly it's all over.**

Chiro woke up with a start and realized that there was light outside. He got up and put his clothes on. Just as he finished, there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Jinmay on the other side.

"I have to go Chiro. Since your robot can't take off, I'm going back to Shugazoom and I'll defend it to the best of my ability until you get back.", she said as she hugged Chiro. Of course, Chiro blushed but still hugged her back.

"Hey lover boy! Breakfast unless you feed on love alone.", Sparx said as Chiro parted from Jinmay. She smiled and lit her rockets. She flew out the window as Chiro waved. Ignoring the ultimate teasing from the red monkey, he walked down to the eating room. Just as he entered, Kantura and Han left. Waffles and toast were on the table.

Kantura comes back in as Chiro is eating a waffle and some milk. She smiles at Sparx with mischievous eyes. A pair of sunglasses are in her hands. And a smile curls on her lips.

"Hey Sparx, why not come with me? Bet you're just itching to fly my X-wing. You can try it out. As long as Nova comes to keep you in line" Kantura said as Sparx drooled at the prospect. He snapped out of his daze when Nova smirked and said she would come.

R2D2 followed them outside. In fact, the little droid followed them to the X-wing. Kantura wasn't bothered by this at all. The reached the spacecraft and all Sparx could do was gape.

"It's so beautiful...wah!"Sparx said as he ran to hug the ship. The as Kantura laughed, he ran back and hugged her. "Fear not oh wondrous Kantura for now I love you more!"Sparx said and Nova hit him with one of her golden fists. Kantura backed up and shook her head.

"Now Sparx if you could step aside for a moment, R2 needs to get into the droid holder.", Sparx whimpered, a lot. Nova laughed because Sparx looked like a child denied a sweet. Finally, Sparx was allowed into the cockpit. Kantura let him figure things out for him self. Eventually, he took off. Kantura smiled and sat back against a rock. Nova remained standing.

"Why does this empire have you're brother? What is so special about him and his twin?", Nova asked, catching the girl off guard. Kantura played with her braid and tried to avoid the question.

"It's really pretty. I can't believe how much I missed this place." Kantura said looking at the barren wasteland and desert. She stood up and faced away from Nova. "Look there's the two suns! Kalimi and Jinala! They-.." Kantura was cut off when the golden monkey placed her hand on Kantura's shoulder.

"Kantura, what's wrong? Why are you afraid? Are you afraid of me?", Nova said worriedly. It was true, Kantura was shaking. She slowly turned around and faced Nova. Tears were filling up her eyes.


	7. Millenium Falcon

A/N: We are back! I'm trying really hard to get the chapters out faster! Kantura has beaten me many times to get moving so here we are! I might have to forbid Ivy from reviewing!

Kantura:(Slap!) I don't think so! She's taught me more than I could ever hope to help me with my issues and creator! A big thank you to Ivy! and now for this chapter's monkey! From now on you are allowed to vote for the monkey you want the most to be the introducer! Any way! Now the monkey that is the ladies' favorite! (Drum roll)

Sparx: Me!

Kantura: Actually no...it's Nova! Lets give it up for the Lady Warrior!

Sparx: not me...boo hoo...

Nova: Get a grip on life! In case you haven't noticed, you haven't called on Otto!

Kantura: Ooops! Ok Otto can help me this time and then you reviewers can vote for the next team mate, or...maybe we can slip in some Star Wars characters!

Otto: But they like us better!

Kantura:...sweat uh yeah...can you please get off my leg!shake shake

Otto: Oh sorry!

Kantura: Ugh...now I know why I didn't call you before!

Otto: whimper now to thank the reviewers.

**Lobo-Chan:** Oh my god! You make me feel soo happy! sniff I'm crying here! I feel so touched! tears please review again. I feel so over joyed! (Kantura knocks me unconscious with a frying pan)

**Beastfire:** Thank you very much! Lol...I gotta learn that trick for Kantura

**Ivy**: That's funny! Hahahahaha-(frying pan again) Kantura: that's useful! takes off tape

Otto: Now to the story! yay!

Speeding across the dessert, Chiro held onto Kantura's waist. His eyes were wearing a pair of sunglasses, yet everything seemed so bright. The speeder was relatively fast. Han and Chewbacca were on two others. The monkeys were using their jets. In front of him, Kantura had a scarf wrapped around her hair and face. Sunglasses were on her eyes. Though she had offered a scarf to him, Chiro had refused and now regretted it.

At last, a dark shape appeared on the horizon. Kantura sped up a bit, and within moments, they slowed to a stop in front of the ship. Kantura leaped down and walked towards it. Sparx flew down next to her. He gave it a few looks and then circled it once. Finally, he voiced his opinion.

"What a piece of junk!",Sparx said. Kantura fell into the sand laughing. When Han asked what he had said, it took her so long to stop laughing to answer.

"Just what me and Luke said when we first saw it! It's a piece of junk", and then she laughed uncontrollably. Han gave her a strange look and then turned to the monkey.

"Just wait till you see her in action. She doesn't look like much, but she's the fastest ship in the galaxy",Han said before boarding the _Falcon_ with Chewy behind him. Kantura finally stopped laughing and got on board. Chiro and Antauri were right behind the black clad girl. Gibson examined the ship as he boarded. Wearily, C3PO sighed as he stiffly walked up the ramp. R2D2 beeped merrily as he whizzed up the ramp. The last monkeys follow the small astrodroid.

The ship blasted off as soon as every one was seated. And C3PO complained of why he hate space travel. Kantura shortly left the whining droid and went to check the status. Han was making the calculations for the jump to light speed. Chiro again tried to ask her about the dream but she shook it off. She headed to a bench and took a nap.

Kantura woke to the sound of being attacked, or rather the hit. She jumped up as Chewy went to fix some damage. Han and Chiro went to the gunners while Kantura grabbed "Sparky" to be her co pilot. TI Fighters surrounded them. Kantura counted eight and swerved out of harm's way.

"How did they know where we were! We got knocked out of hyperspace! That's never happened before!" Kantura as she ducked another blast and a TI blew up. Han's reply was faint so she couldn't hear it, however she did catch Sparx's reply.

"It happened to us once. Skeleton King had a battle with us in hyper space once. We nearly destroyed our own planet.", the red monkey said as another TI fighter blew up in their faces. The last one, Chiro hit as Gibson calculated the jump. Immediately, Kantura went into hyper space as Han and Chiro returned.

Kantura left the cockpit alone. The last time she had to fly the _Falcon_, she was piloting while Han and Luke were in the gunners. Her heart felt heavy. R2 beeped quizzically. Was Luke ok? Also last time, she had problems with controlling the fire that was already burning. Now she didn't have that fire inside.

"Is she okay?" Chiro asked Nova as Kantura left the room. The gold monkey shrugged..

"I don't know, why?", Nova replied. Chiro shook his head. He wanted to ask her about the dream, but if she was having other problems, then he just couldn't bring himself to ask her. Chiro heard Sparx trying to talk to Han. He went over to translate.

Nova went after Kantura. She found her playing with R2D2. It was a strange 3-D Holographic board game. She sat down next to Kantura and pointed with her tail.

"Um, what game is this? I've never seen it before. What are all those pieces?", Nova asked. R2D2 was making a move on the checkered board. Kantura studied the board before answering. She kept her eyes on the board the entire time.

"It's a game called chess. Different planets have similar versions. Chess is from a planet called Earth. It's an ok place, but chess is a helpful game. I programed it into R2D2 last night. I don't have a set, but he can project it. It's a strategy game. Antauri and Gibson probably have played a Shugazoom version." Kantura frowned before pointing to a piece and then a square. The piece disappeared and reappeared on that square. "I could teach you if you like." Kantura offered.

Nova blinked twice. "But aren't we going to be at the planet soon?" she asked very confused. She looked at the board again. It had white and black pieces. The board was also black and white. _It does look interesting though._

"Actually no." Both girls turned to see Han at the edge of the room. "It'll take about a day to get there, and it's not a planet. It's on a moon. The system is Dageaba. Have you been there before?"Han asked when he saw Kantura's face become sad. She nodded but kept her mouth shut.

Nova looked at the pieces again. Every time someone asked something about her past, Kantura seemed like the universe was dying. Surely it couldn't have been that bad. When she did answer, she seemed happy. If there were happy times, then it shouldn't be horrible.

"Kantura?" The red head turned to look at Nova. "I would like to learn this game please" Kantura brightened a little and began to explain one of the pieces.

Several hours later, Nova had pinned Kantura in what appeared to be "Check Mate" when Chiro came in the room. Kantura searched for any kind of flaw in Nova's perfect plan. She relied on her "queen" and "promoted pawns". There had to be one exit!

"Aha! I found it!" Kantura moved her king completely out of harms way. Nova tried to trap her again, but Kantura had also found how to 'Check Mate' the white king.

"I win again. But your getting a lot better! It's not as easy as it was an hour ago." Kantura said before looking up at the young leader. "Do you need something Chiro?"

"Yeah, Antauri wants to know if you will meditate with him. What's this? It looks like the game Antauri and Gibson play."Chiro said as Kantura got up. She turned to Nova.

"I'm sure Nova can teach you if you wish. I'll meditate with Antauri" She smiled as she walked off. That smile faded as soon as she left the room. _I'll bet he has something he wants to ask me. Otherwise he would have insist that Chiro stay and meditate too._

Kantura found Antauri meditating alone in a room. She sat down and waited for his question. "You wanted to speak with me?" She asked with a quiet tone. Antauri nodded and turned around.

"Yes. A few hours ago, you became depressed when Han said the system was Dageaba. I simply wish to know why."the black monkey inquired. Kantura sighed before she told him.

"That was where my brother and I were taught. By Master Yoda. It's just hard, I miss Master Yoda. Though he said we were Masters now, I still don't think we are. I still feel as though our training isn't finished." Kantura sighed and got up to leave. "But I won't let the Empire toy with my brother!" She left the room and went to the cockpit.

Kantura only mutely listened to the conversation. She couldn't help but think about Luke. So much had happened. According to Han, she died only a month ago. It seemed like eons ago when her ship blew up.


	8. Rescue Luke

A/N: I was extremely unhappy when I only got one review, and no votes for who you want to introduce with Kantura.

Kantura: Yeah um...Frankly I think you're just plain weird. Because no one voted, I have taken a rejected character from one of my creator's stories. Everyone meet Allyson.

Allyson: Hi. I'm from the Inuyasha story. My story is no longer in progress because our creator messed up the first chapter. It has no separate paragraphs. However, she did well on the other chapters. Well I don't care. It was going almost no where.

Kantura: Yeah...to thank the one reviewer now.

**4Evermonkeyfan**: Yeah...thanks for reviewing.

Allyson: As for the rest of you, please review next time

Kantura: On to the story

A presence touched Kantura while she was meditating. She stirred restlessly. It felt familiar. But the faint touch was hard to recognize. Until, she was suddenly hit with an image.

_Blood decorated the walls. Kantura looked at her hands and found the torn up and shackled. She was surrounded by complete concrete walls on all sides. No holes, windows or doors. The only life in the room was her. She desperately tried to use the Force to shove the walls apart, but failed. She tried throwing her body against it. It was hard to breathe. Everything was going black._

Kantura was suddenly jerked out of her vision back into her body. She blinked to see Chiro shaking her. She smiled slightly thanking him. Han had approached the moon. Across from it, Kantura saw Dagaeba. Tears filled her eyes as they landed on the forest moon, Chetagal.

Han parked the _Falcon_ about two miles away from the base. Luckily, the empire had not seen the _Falcon_ in a long time. They no longer considered it a threat. Their systems had not picked up the _Falcon_'s signature. _They've slacked off since my death. It was Anakin and the Emperor that had kept them straight. Pathetic. _Kantura thought as she quietly got of the ship.

Sparx watched her with concern. Her face was cold and emotionless. She looked dark and dangerous, which made her prettier, but she obviously had something on her mind that enraged her. Nova was also watching her with Sparx.

"What's wrong? Kantura?" The gold monkey touched her friend with worry.

"Try being inside the body of your dying brother." Kantura said angrily. "Feeling the physical pain as well as the emotional pain. I don't think you could ever do that. I don't think even the people who are able to could with stand it!" Kantura finished before walking on. She left every one blinking, confused.

"R2D2! We are not going on another one of your adventures! Get back here." C3PO said loudly as he chased after R2D2 down the ramp. Behind him came the rest of the team. Han and Chewbacca followed.

"She and Luke changed a lot after they came back from Nekannes Chiro. But she wasn't like this." Han said as he crossed his arms. The monkeys turned back to look at their friend walking off and everyone followed.

After about an hour of walking, they reached the base. Han and Kantura took one look at them and then smiled at each other. "Same as before?" Han asked. "Same as before." Kantura said with a wide smile.

"Chiro, we need some way of drawing the two that guard the door, away. We have the rest of the plan, but that's the only problem we have." Kantura whispered quietly. Antauri, who was also listening, came up with an idea and told the two.

The two guards were conversing together when they heard a voice on their speakers. "I am requesting help with capturing an escaped prisoner. Over." Antauri said into their speakers alone. He and Kantura were combining their force to make him be heard.

The two looked at each other and nodded. They walked towards the group and then were knocked unconscious by Nova and Chewbacca. Kantura got up and helped Han remove the bodies from the suits. She and Han then put them on and found shackles in Kantura's belt. Chewy let Han put them on while Kantura confronted the monkeys.

"It would be better if you stayed out here." The Team immediately protested, but Kantura shook her head. "We have no way of hiding you. You would all be turned into scrap metal, except Chiro and Antauri who would be used for the Empire's needs. It's bad enough that they have Luke and Leah." She finished before putting her helmet on. "Let's go." She said to Han.

Kantura didn't say a word as soon as they walked through the doors of the base. If she did, they would be found out. She and Luke had found out a long time ago that all the storm troopers were clones. She and Luke had been slightly shorter than the clones, however the only person who had noticed had been Leah, the person they were rescuing.

Every time they passed a storm trooper, Kantura felt fear run through her. At last they reached the elevators and then the detention level. And then, everything went wrong.

"State your code and number." A commanding officer said. Kantura could feel the tension from Han and herself. Han stated the number on his helmet and the code. The officer turned to her and Kantura stood with Chewbacca unable to break his shackles.

Kantura's arms were seized and the officer took off her helmet. "You pathetic rebels. Do you honestly think we would allow the same thing to happen again?" the officer held her chin to the side. "What a pity for such a pretty thing to go to waste." Kantura freed her self of his grasp. Han had his helmet off to and was held by three people as well as Chewbacca.

"You disgust me." Kantura said and then spit in his face. The officer had six more soldiers restrain her. They all pushed her to the ground and forced her hands behind her back. They pushed her head up to face the officer.

"Yes, but now we have a victory thanks to you." He turned to his men. "Men, we have a victory today. We have captured the last free Jedi that was thought to be dead. Before you, I present Ireth Saragon Skywalker." the men cheered as he kicked her.

Antauri's eyes snapped open. Around him was the Monkey Team. "She's in trouble isn't she, Antauri?" Otto asked the question on every one's mind. Antauri sighed before nodding.

"Then we must go in after them." Chiro said without question. He turned to Gibson for the best strategy. Antauri, Chiro, and Gibson discussed possible strategies while the others searched the base. Unfortunately, when they met up, they had no solution.

Kantura woke to find her self in a concrete room identical to the one Luke had been on when she had entered his body. Her body was beaten, cut, and bruised. Iron shackles cuffed her arms. The entire thing was absolutely medieval, however it prevented her from using the Force. Dust entered her throat, and a feeling of emptiness filled her.

Several hours, she found that the cell next to her contained Luke. It took so much strength to merely say that she was next to him through the concrete walls. The only way to let him know of her presence was to bleed. She dug her nails into her palm and let the small droplets fall as close to their shared wall as possible. Soon after that, she fainted with fatigue.

The ones who came up with the final plan were Sparx and Nova. The plan was to enter from two different entrances. Chiro, Nova, and Sparx would go throw a west entrance. Antauri, Gibson, and Otto through the east one.

Chiro and Nova quietly knocked the guards out and Sparx magnetically opened the doors. Chiro used the Power Primate to knock the guards silently out. Unfortunately, the security camera's implanted in the wall caught this and Sparx didn't see them for they were too small.

"Chiro, there haven't been any storm troopers for a long while." Nova said with worry.

"Sparx hasn't seen any cameras, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any." They stopped walking.

"You're right" Chiro said as they started to look around. Suddenly, two hundred storm troopers surrounded them. "We're in trouble" Chiro said. "Monkeys Mobilize!"

Chiro woke to find himself inside a bare metal room. It had no windows, doors, or any openings. Chiro picked a random wall and threw a Chiro Spearo. It bounced back and cut his arm deep. He then tried to punch through it.

"You aren't the brightest Jedi we've seen." A voice sounded through the room. "You and that droid like thing, are different Jedi from Yoda's pupils. How many more are there of you? Answer me or else." It echoed through Chiro's ears.

"That is none of your business." Chiro responded firmly. Suddenly, a rush of electricity ran through the room and tortured Chiro. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. His pain ran through him for ten minutes until he collapsed.

Kantura snapped her eyes open. Her body ached, and her ears rang with Chiro's scream. She felt his pain ringing through her body and his suffering etched in her mind. Using careful amounts of mind senses, she found that the wall between her and Luke was seven feet deep. Groaning, she clawed at the wall. After five minutes, some sand fell away. But only a little, it wasn't even enough for a handful. She continued in pain. All she needed was a tiny hole, but by the looks of things, that would be a while.

Antauri woke up in an identical room to Chiro's. He put his Ghost Claw on the wall and found it was six feet deep, but next to him was Nova. On the other side was Sparks. The other parallel sides had Gibson and Otto. Chiro was above him. But try as he might, Antauri couldn't tear through the wall.

Blood ran down the wall from Kantura's scraped up fingers. She had been scraping for two hours, nonstop and she barely had a dent. About an hour ago, Luke started scraping in the same spot on his side. Both could feel the other's blood dripping down the wall. Kantura drew a circle around the dent with her blood. She drew three symbols outside the circle; Fire, Time, and Moon. Her symbols glowed faintly as she fell to the ground. The out line of her former moon glowed the same light as the symbols.

_Chiro. Chiro, you must wake up. _Antauri's voice said through Chiro's head. Chiro shook in pain. _I...can't...move...Antauri. _Chiro replied weakly. He had gone through five more identical shocks and was in too much pain to move or meditate properly.

_I'm afraid that we are all trapped and have cells designed especially for us so we can't escape. Have you been able contact Kantura?_ Antauri asked Chiro. Chiro did his best to reply, but it took a lot of effort _No_. Chiro strained before he fell unconscious once more.

Nova looked carefully around her room. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she missed Sparx's chatty optimism. Her golden fists hurt from trying to punch through the stretchy substance that surrounded her.

Near her, in the next room, was Otto. Because he could cut through almost everything, his room was laser walls that were five feet deep. He was unconscious because of this and badly damaged. She couldn't communicate with him because of the lasers. She had tried to contact Sparx, but it was fuzzy. His room was solid rock with no magnetic field at all. Gibson was reachable, but his room was a white substance that was wiggle and filled the entire room. She didn't talk with him because though he was fascinated with the stuff, he couldn't move or speak properly. Antauri was the only one who she spoke with.

_All we can do is hope that the others have a plan. Cause we're useless._ Nova thought to her self as she placed a bruised hand on her wall.

Kantura had been digging since she woke up three hours ago. The ditches were getting closer. They were three feet apart, the one on her side and the one on Luke's side. They were also getting narrower. Kantura's stomach growled as she desperately dug deeper. The blood symbols had disappeared when she woke up, but she didn't even think of the matter. She and Luke kept at it for four more hours until both fell asleep with exhaustion.

Kantura woke up screaming. Her forehead burned intensely. Her moon was back and glowing brightly silver. Kantura screamed in pain as she writhed on the floor holding her head. The three symbols on the wall reappeared and started to glow silver as well. Her screaming suddenly stopped and her eyes glowed the same silver. She stood up and turned to the wall. Her eyes piercing the symbols. The moon, her eyes, and the symbols glowed brighter. Then, all the light poured into the ditch and disappeared. Kantura collapsed unconscious.

Antauri's eyes opened with surprise and worry. Kantura had been tearing at a wall for twelve hours with her bare hands. Luke had been at it for ten hours, but combined, they still were far apart. "But why were they tearing at the wall at all? Kantura has torn her hands to shreds, but for what reason?" He pondered as he resumed meditation pose.

Kantura woke in pain and found that there was a small hole in the wall. Blood dripped from her hands. The hole was only just large enough for her to put her hand through. She peeked through and her heart swelled in happiness.

"LUKE!" She said loudly as she reached in to hold his hand. He held it tightly, and she felt life flowing through her. With two lives, the Force was now wrapping around her. She stepped away from the wall. "Luke, move away from the wall." Kantura said calmly.

Kantura closed her eyes and brought her hands to her chest. Fire gathered around them and then entered her hands. She snapped her eyes open and threw the fire ball a the wall near the hole. The hole grew large enough for a person to walk through, and she did just that. She ran through the hole and into Luke's arms.

"We've got to get out of here and find the others." She placed her two fingers on his forehead and let him see all that had happened. She also let him know who the others were. At last she withdrew her fingers and aimed at a wall. Her fire ball grew to enormous size and the she released it. The hole led to a metal hallway. Kantura grabbed Luke's hand and the two of them ran through it.

The alarm started to sound. Luke and Kantura felt Storm troopers on both sides of them. Luke turned a sharp corner into a room and they waited for the soldiers. Just as they were about to leave, Kantura sniffed the air.

"Guess we're in luck" She said smiling. She and Luke went deeper in the room before leaving it. They carried lumpy pockets. "Hurry!" Kantura said to Luke. Then, they ran into R2. Luke and Kantura looked at each other with knowing faces. "Good work R2" they said in unison.

Antauri was meditating again when he was disturbed by something below him. Searing heat was rising from the metal. Antauri moved away just in time to avoid two light sabers and a huge flame. That left a big hole from which Kantura and a man jumped out of. R2 joyfully beeped as he zoomed up the hole dragging C3PO.

"Antauri!" Kantura hugged him. Soon, she released him and smiled before holding a large flame to the wall that separated them from Gibson. Though she smiled, Antauri could tell that the flame was taking much of her strength. _It must be because she only just got it back and the flames still haven't recovered from the water._ Antauri thought as he and the droids watched Luke and Kantura burn a hole through the jelly substance that contained Gibson in the middle.

They finally got all the monkeys out and were standing in the middle of Antauri's room. Gibson had stored a lot of the white jelly. Luke, Kantura, and the monkeys looked at him as if he was crazy.

"If we all work together, we can get Chiro out faster. Except Antauri, of course." Kantura said looking at the black monkey. She and the monkeys leapt into the air and started working on a hole. Kantura's wings of flame were not as well shaped as they were on Girbalty, and her fire was diminishing.

Kantura struggled to stay up, and keep her eyes open. The dripping metal sizzled around her. Her eyes started to blur. She pushed her self to the edge of her ability. At last, she fell. Antauri slowed her fall with levitation as Luke rushed to catch her.

Kantura was safe in Luke's arms until they finally made a hole up to Chiro's room. Chiro was unconscious. He looked awful. Cuts and bruises covered his body. Antauri and Luke carefully levitated him through the hole so the monkeys could carry him the rest of the way.

"R2, find Chewy, Han, and Leah." Luke said turning to R2D2. He shifted Kantura to his back as C3PO translated for R2D2. Luke nodded and jumped through the hole in the floor. The monkeys and droids followed him. Sparx carried Chiro with Otto.

"Sir, R2D2 has located Han and Chewbacca, but there is no sign of Leah." C3PO said as they raced through the halls. Luke looked slightly concerned but kept moving. Gibson, was also looking for the three, but he didn't know Leah's signature. He was unable to find out since the only two translators they had, were unconscious.

Luke, the monkeys, and droids finally found Han and Chewbacca. They weren't in any harm or physical danger, so they offered to carry Chiro and Kantura. While they were running to an exit, Gibson found out some important info.

"Antauri, according to my tracking, the _Millennium Falcon_ is in a hanger at the end of the station. How are we supposed to tell the others?" Gibson said worriedly. The five monkeys stopped.

"This is trouble." Sparx said as the other monkeys nodded. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca turned around confused of why they had stopped.

"There's no time! We have to hurry, now!" Han said trying to get them to move. Though the monkeys shook their heads, and tried to explain, the others could not understand. Sparx and Otto tried wild gestures while Antauri and Gibson tried reason that couldn't be understood since it was in monkey. Nova was the only one who started thinking.

Nova turned to R2 and started speaking. Then she had R2 have C3PO translate for the others. The monkeys stopped and nodded in agreement.

"Then we have to go the other way!" Luke said, but then stopped to see that Kantura in Han's arms was awake. She got down and weakly shook her head.

"Leah is west. I'll go get her and meet you at the _Falcon._" Kantura told them. Luke protested angrily but she told him that she would take Sparx and Nova with her. "I'll be fine." She said before running off with the two monkeys behind her.

Nova and Sparx looked at each other. Both held expression of worry. Kantura was obviously pushing herself and it was clear she wouldn't admit it. They reached a concrete wall. It looked really out of place with all the metal around it. Sparx made a huge ball of metal with his magnets and smashed the wall through. On the other side was what he assumed to be Leah.

Leah was unconscious on the ground. Without speaking, Kantura picked her up and then they headed towards the ship.

"Sparx, which way is it?" Kantura asked softly. Sparx and Nova opened their ears and then turned down a hallway. Kantura followed them, with Leah on her back. They were turning another corner, when they ran into Storm troopers.

"Damn." Kantura whispered as Sparx and Nova transformed their hands. The soldiers completely surrounded them, and they were out numbered.

A/N: Please remember to review and vote for the person you want to help Kantura announce the reviewers! I only keep this story going because of reviews so please review!


	9. Escape

A/N: All right, two reviews? TWO! C'mon people! I know you're out there! You have no idea how frustrating this is for me! I have barely enough reviews to continue the story, let alone do it quickly! I only do this because the book I'm writing has its pages falling out. Because nobody voted for a character, Kantura and I have decided to bore you this time. VOTE! ITS GOOD FOR YOU!

Kantura: Baka da...(When any of my characters are upset, they lapse into Japanese.) Shi te dokusha! Hamoni tract mot...(or one of my made up languages.) On to those who did review...

**4Evermonkeyfan**: Kantura doesn't have limitless power, she's just on tough ass. (Kantura bonks me on head...Kantura: this is supposed to be cuss free!) She can only control fire and the Force. She's just very creative about how she uses it.

**Beastfire**: Okey...but it doesn't matter who you vote for, as long as you vote! We feel so rejected...We used to get like four reviewers per chapter, but no one reviews us anymore! Boo hoo..

Kantura: Lets get on with it...

Kantura placed Leah onto the ground. A flash of light grazed her arm when she moved. Kantura snarled as she rushed at them and kicked them to the ground. Pain engulfed her entire body as she moved fast. Sparx and Nova rushed to help her. Kantura got up only to be punched in the stomach, hard. She fell to the ground in pain, leaving Sparx and Nova to defend her and Leah.

"Well we're screwed." Sparx said sarcastically. Nova glared at him as the storm troopers closed in. Kantura held her stomach in pain as she tried to think. Nova and Sparx flew at the soldiers.

"Lady Tomahawk!"" Ball Blazer!" Sparx and Nova yelled toppling most of them. Eventually, they did finish and were surrounded by unconscious bodies. The turned to see Kantura picking up Leah and putting Leah on Kantura's back. Wincing in pain, she ran down the hall with the two monkeys behind her.

"Kantura, it might be better if you let us carry her. You're only making things worse for your own body." Sparx told Kantura slightly worried. Kantura shook her head with fury.

"No. I won't give her to you. If she were to wake up, she would most likely be frightened by you. No, it's better if I carry her." Kantura insisted even though she knew she was being prideful. _My sight is blurring, and everything is spinning...At this rate...I'll need to be carried..._ she weakly thought as they approached the hanger. She peeked her head out and checked for soldiers. She nodded to her companions and walked across.

_The others must have gotten rid of them be-_ she was stopped in mid thought when she heard footsteps. Slowly, she turned to see two hundred total soldiers coming out of the various doors. Kantura, Sparx, and Nova ran across as fast as they could, Kantura switching Leah to in front of her. Kantura held Leah protectively to her chest as she ran to the ramp. She fumbled with one hand at her belt for her light saber.

At last they reached the ramp where Han and Luke were waiting. Quickly, she passed Leah to Han and turned around to fend off the lasers so that Nova could get on. She closed her eyes and hit every one back to the storm troopers. Sparx was hesitant to follow Nova.

"Go already! I'll be right behind you!" Kantura yelled as she opened her eyes. She almost felt the need to shut them again. When Sparx had finally gotten up the ramp, she turned and started to run up. Suddenly, an unseen laser burned through her back. She was falling, and then darkness.

"IRETH!" Luke screamed as she fell. It seemed to take forever for her to hit the ground. Luke gathered her in his arms out of the lasers. He rushed aboard as the ramp closed. Blood dripped from her lips. He ran to the medical room and placed her on a bed. Kantura's blood was already soaking the sheets from both her arm and her back.

Nova came over to Kantura and helped Luke dress Kantura's gashes and bruises. Gibson and Antauri were already working on Chiro. Leah lay unconscious with Han at her side. Nova turned back to Kantura. Luke had taken her down to her under clothes. He was taking a look at her arm, but his eyes drifted to a scar on her chest. It was almost normal, but it had deep red outlining it.

Nova noticed it as soon as he did. She started applying healing agents to Kantura's arm and then carefully turned her on her stomach to treat her back. Luke blinked three times and looked at the terrible burn cut. Luke bit into his lip as he and Nova treated it. Nova was careful to make sure Kantura's strap didn't touch the wound. When they were finished, Nova covered Kantura with a blanket and looked over at Chiro.

"Will he be ok, Gibson?" Sparx asked with concern lining his face. Nova walked over and put a hand on Sparx for reassurance. The blue monkey nodded as Antauri finished tending their leader.

"Yes he will. He didn't suffer any severe damage, but it will be a long time until he can fight properly. Meanwhile, we've got a bigger issue. There are several space crafts following us and their moving in for an attack. Nova, can you inform Han with the droids again?" Nova nodded at Gibson and did it immediately.

Han and Luke got up and ran to the laser cannons, leaving Sparx to pilot with Chewbacca as his co-pilot. The other monkeys scattered around the ship to where they might be useful. However, Antauri stayed in the room and meditated. There was something on his mind that was bugging him a lot.

**Antauri's Meditation:**

_Antauri found himself surrounded by a dense jungle. Magic and life hung in the air thickly. Heat surrounded him in a whirlwind, and then went off in the forest. Antauri blinked and then followed it. _

_Resistance met him straight on. He dragged through it like thick syrup. Waves of heat flowed around, blurring the atmosphere. Every little thing, pricked his senses. At last, he broke through the thick air. _

_His head spun as he looked around him. Rubbing it slightly, he realized he was in a large clearing. In the mist, Antauri spotted two figures. One lay on the ground, the other barely higher than the ground._

_Antauri activated his ghost claws and carefully approached the two figures. He reached them shortly and recognized the one on the ground immediately. It was Kantura, and she lay in black clothes and loose curls that framed her face. The moon on her forehead was dark red and shined very slightly. _

_The other figure was standing up. He was no taller than two feet, and was slightly wrinkled. His long pointed ears moved slightly as he looked down at Kantura. As he gazed at her, he leaned on a small walking stick. Though he was no taller than Antauri, the black monkey felt deep respect for the small old creature. Antauri realized that this must be Yoda, Kantura's mentor._

"_**Friend are you not? Fallen she has in battle, but worry not. The Force is strong with **_

_**this one. Watch over her I must. Join me please. For our differences, different we are not.**" Yoda said to Antauri. "**Learn from each other we must**" Antauri nodded and walked over to the Jedi. _

"He's been like that for hours! What is he doing?" Otto said as he popped up around the floating monkey. Antauri had not moved at all, and the others were slightly worried. However, Nova was not. She could tell he was okay, and assumed he was busy. Nova dragged R2D2 into another room and they started to play chess.

Sparx came looking for her, and was surprised with what he found. The golden monkey sat on the floor, concentrating on the map set in front of her. White and black pieces stood up out of the projection that R2D2 gave off.

"You gonna come in or not Sparky?" Nova said without looking up. "I think I found out why she played this game." Nova told the red monkey as he came to sit with her. At last she pointed to a piece and a square. The piece galloped across the board to that place.

"Oh? Why is that? And why do you play it?" Sparx asked as he sat down. Nova sighed as she looked at him.

"It's good for concentration. It also hones mental abilities and the Power Primate.Of course, for her it's the Force." Nova said as she watched R2D2 capture her pawn. She leaned in and moved her knight, putting R2's queen in a trap called a skewer.

"You're ok right?" Sparx asked with worry. Nova nodded silently. Sparx released a breath that he held. "Good, otherwise who would keep me in line?" He teased. Nova smile evilly and kicked him. Then suddenly, a voice spoke in her mind.

_Nova, it's me, Chiro._ Nova perked up and replied back. _Chiro! You're up! Are you ok!_ She asked hurriedly._ No, I'm not out of bed. Antauri told me to stay asleep, but when I tried to reply, I couldn't reach him. Since you're the one with the most Power Primate after us, you were the easiest to reach. I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok, and I'll probably sleep for a day or two._ Chiro replied. Nova sighed with relief and then ordered him back to sleep.

When she had broken off with Chiro, she told Sparx what had happened. When she was done, she then worried about Antauri. Was it bad that Chiro couldn't reply to Antauri? Nova shook her head and moved her rook out of harms way. She turned to say something to Sparx when Otto ran into the room.

"Jinmay just called! Shugazoom is in trouble! Kantura has asked Han to go as fast as possible, but it will still take 12 hours to get there! Oh yeah, Kantura's up." Otto said after he finished his frantic dance. The three things all hit Sparx and Nova at once.

"Shugazoom! Twelve hours! Kantura!" They shrieked in unison. Sparx and Nova got up and ran into the medical room to find Kantura sitting on her bed. She was breathing hard and resting against the wall, however, she was slightly better. Beside her sat Antauri who was also awakened out of his trance. Leah wasn't in her bed.

"I had...to wake up...eventually...After...all..I ...have to...power the...Robot..." Kantura said breathing hard. She smiled weakly. Her smile changed to a frown when Luke walked in the room with a look on his face. Kantura leaned her head against the wall. She turned her head to the monkeys. "Can...you guys...leave us?" Kantura asked in a strained voice. Surprised, the Monkey Team left the room.

"Ireth...That scar...on your chest..." Luke said worriedly. Kantura turned away with tears in her eyes. Luke gently held her wrists and made her face him. "You worry me, Ireth. Please don't tell me that was from our visit to your planet." Luke said quietly. Kantura turned to cry into his shoulder.

"It was...I...I didn't...tell...you..because...I...didn't...want you to...worry." Kantura said as she cried, making it harder to breathe. Kantura stiff shoulders relaxed when he hugged her and wiped her tears.

"I wish you didn't have to leave me so soon. Sleep, if you're going to power their ship, you'll need rest. Sleep." Luke told her. She drifted off and he lay her down on the bed with a kiss on the cheek.

Chiro woke up in his bed on the Super Robot. He was in his pajamas, and had bandages over his body. Yawning, he got out of bed and found the Monkey Team in the living room. Chiro picked up a pancake and gulfed it down.

"Good morning Chiro. It's good to see you awake." Gibson said quietly. Chiro looked at him and saw a problem.

"Why are we on the Super Robot? And where's Kantura? Did we leave her behind?" Chiro asked.

"No. I'm right here. We're on the Robot because Shugazoom is in trouble." Chiro turned around to see Kantura leaning against the wall. She was worn out, and battered, but she still had an aura of fire. She was in somewhat skimpy clothes, and her nails lit up with fire and extended like claws.

"Then we need to save Shugazoom.."Chiro said, clenching his fists into balls. Kantura supported herself as she walked away from the wall back to charge the robot.

"What's wrong with Kantura?"Chiro asked Nova, who was right next to him. She shook her head and let Sparx speak.

"We didn't find a power source, so...so she told us that she was going to power the robot. Kid, it ain't easy what she's doing, and frankly..." Sparx took a deep breath. "Frankly kid, she's killing herself."

"I maybe killing myself, Sparx, but if I don't die...millions of others will." She said running up to the controls. "And Skeleton intends to make that happen." Kantura said pointing to his ship.

"We're so doomed." Otto said after a long period of silence .

A/N: More reviewers please! and vote for the monkey!

Kantura: Or burn in the pits of hell!

Me: She didn't mean that!

Kantura: Yes I did-(I cover her mouth.)


	10. The Cost of Power

A/N: Thanks for all those reviews! Still, nobody voted for a certain monkey! Wah! So Kantura is going to do the intro with a surprise character. Meanwhile, for all you readers out there who like Teen Titans, please read my Titan story. If I don't get any reviews for this chapter of my Titan story, I will have to cancel it. I do not want to, but I'm not getting any reviews or feed back. Please help me out?

Ok now onto the story you've been waiting for. There is no moment like the present to start, so I'm going to wait for my gift...well, since nobody wants to give me something(boohoo) We move on.

Kantura:(Bonks me on head) Now, time to introduce a surprise character.

A Surprise character: Hello! Now how is every one out there?

Kantura: You didn't actually think we would tell you the surprise did you? If you did...you really don't know us after all this time.. On to those awesome reviewers.

**Chiro4eva**: Thank ya!

**4Evermonkeyfan**: Which monkey! wah! Thank you for your kindness. You have been a loyal reviewer! Congrats! You get the Loyal Reviewer Award! (just ask me to write something for you and its yours)

**Beastfire**: Thank you, but what monkey! OOH! A gift to torment! Yay! (Jumps at Ivy, but gets hit on the head with the famous frying pan by Kantura.) Oh yeah, you and Ivy both get the Loyal Reviewer Award. (Ditto 4Evermonkeyfan)

Kantura: On to the story.

"There is no way in all of the ways of time can I defend the Super Robot." Kantura said slumping to the ground. "No way...I can barely keep it moving."

"We won't ask you to. We need to find a different way to fight him." Chiro said staring at the ship in fear.

"Gibson, we need a bright idea!" Sparx said to his team mate. Gibson was thinking, however nothing was coming to mind.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kantura. Wouldn't you know, I feel quite energetic." Everyone spun around to come face to face with a beautiful girl. She was clad in beautiful blues and her hair was a deep aquamarine. Her eyes were a green aqua. As soon as Kantura saw her, she went up in flames. However, that didn't last long, because Skeleton King fired at the ship.

Kantura was on her feet before any of them and at the other girl's throat in two seconds. The girl laughed cruelly. She flipped Kantura over and Kantura kicked up at her face. Kantura clicked her tongue and three sparks flashed in the air. Before the other girl knew it, Kantura had her on the floor under Kantura's body.

"What do you want!" Kantura growled at the girl under her. Kantura pressed a fire claw at her neck. "Answer me or I'll kill you this time!"

"You haven't changed one bit. Have you?" The girl smirked. "I came to over assistance, to be honest." The girl said seriously. All of this was watched by the monkeys. SK fired at their ship again. Sparx ran to the controls and dodged the blast in time. This time, that fire was followed by more. Sparx kept dodging it until the girls could settle something.

"Help us! How in hell's name am I supposed to believe you! You've caused me and my friends nothing but sorrow, Aria! Why should I allow you the chance to harm the Hyperforce!" Kantura screamed at Aria.

"Because you can no longer defend them. Look at yourself! You have stretched yourself to the limits. And...I have a quarrel with Skeleton King." Aria suddenly went sad. "He killed my entire planet. I'm sorry, but now that I know what you feel like, I can no longer stand by and watch." Kantura got off of Aria and they stood up.

"Girbalty...It was Girbalty. You lived there didn't you?" Kantura asked. Aria nodded as the Robot shook from impact.

" If we're going to accept her help, please let it be soon! I can't dodge forever you know!" Sparx yelled. Aria cocked her head in question.

"Temporary truce." Aria said as she held up her hand. "I have no idea what the red one said, but to me it sounded like urgency." Kantura hesitated as she looked at Chiro and the monkeys. After another hit, and Sparx's yells, she shook the hand.

"Gibson, show Aria to the energy source. She'll power the ship during the fight." Kantura said. She staggered slightly only to find Chiro and Nova at her sides. Supporting her, they took her to Chiro's room to sleep. Gratefully, she fell asleep as soon as the lights were out.

"You're name is Chiro, right?" Aria said to Chiro. He nodded. "Well, you're gonna have to translate the blue one for me. I can't understand a thing he's saying." Gibson grunted.

"Most of the time neither can we." Sparx said under his breath. Otto and Nova snorted. Chiro tried hard not to smile in front of Aria, he still didn't trust her.

"We need to know quickly what her power is." Gibson said. Chiro translated for Aria. She smiled darkly.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. I'm water." Aria said. Gibson quickly adjusted the power source for water power, and Aria jumped in and started to fuel it.

"Monkeys Mobilize!" Chiro shouted, and they ran to their tubes. A loud swooping sound was heard and the Monkey Team filled in the spots.

"Dodge that blast! Gibson, launch torpedoes!" (Sorry, I don't know that much about the Super Robot's attacks.) The robot dodged several attacks and let loose attacks and shook on the power of Aria's water force. Aria was started to waver.

Unlike fire, water power had to be constantly moving. Fire moved on it's own and fueled quite a lot of power. Water needed a propellent. And it took much strength to do it constantly. Aria decided that she would not be shown up by Kantura.

"Nova!" Sparx yelled as a bright cannon knocked her off the Robot. Nova's head smashed into the back of her ship. She only heard Sparx's voice as blackness clouded her vision. Her rocket spun off into a random direction.

"NOVA!NOVA!" Sparx yelled as he helplessly watched her spin into oblivion. As she spun off, Skeleton King aimed for her lone ship. "NOVA!" Everyone screamed as the cannon shot out and blew up her ship.

"Skeleton King will pay for that..." Chiro said softly. Tears streamed down his face. Sparx growled in anger.

"He won't get away with that!" Sparx launched three laser cannons at the ship that blew pieces off. Chunks of the terrible craft flew at their faces. Antauri shot laser beams out of the eyes, while Gibson and Sparx released more torpedoes. Otto let out his rockets and Chiro let out as many rockets and torpedoes as he could.

"For Nova." Chiro said fiercely. He pressed several buttons and faced Skeleton King's ship. "LASERTRON FURY!" And a great laser cannon emitted from the chest of the Super Robot. Skeleton King's ship exploded into millions of pieces.

Chiro went to his room and found the lights still off. He silently turned them on, only to find Kantura missing. He went to his bed and found a small note. On top of it was a small orb that glowed in sunset colors. Chiro turned to the note and read.

_Dear Monkey Team,_

_I am sorry to have left with out further notice or a goodbyes. A dear friend of mine is in terrible danger and needs my help. I could not waste much time or it would mean the end of my friend. As a repayment for all you've done, this orb is a gift. It can only be used once, but I promise it will be useful. Saradon cameliat shugar notela are the words to activate this orb. One last thing, Antauri, I have spoken with my master, and he requests that you take me as your disciple. I would be more than honored, but it will have to wait if you decide to do so. _

_Farewell, Kantura_

"Chiro...Chiro it's time to wake up." Antauri said as he hovered above Chiro. Chiro woke up to find the orb in his hand wrapped up in Kantura's note. A black cord held the sphere like necklace.

"We've arrived in Shugazoom, Chiro. It's a mess." Antauri said as Chiro got out of bed. Chiro ran to his tube and then out side. The streets were covered in ashes and bodies here and there. Blood was strewn everywhere as well. A handful of people were picking up bodies to take them to a hospital.

"Where's Jinmay? She was here protecting the city!" Chiro said in tears. The monkeys were already searching for survivors and clearing the streets. Chiro, in hyper mode, went searching as well. "Nova, now Shugazoom..." Chiro said as he shook in anger. Most of the people that they found were alive.

Chiro continued to search the ashes and dirt until he found Jinmay. She was lying with three people on top of her. Her system was down, and the people on top of her were alive, but unconscious.

"Otto! Come help me!" Chiro yelled. The two of them got the humans to a hospital van and returned to Jinmay. "Jinmay..." Chiro whispered as he carried her to the Super Robot. He passed the empty leg to the remaining foot. Placing her in the medical room, he turned around to find himself face to face with Aria. She noticed the orb Kantura had given him around his neck.

"I can't believe she gave that to you." Aria said rudely. " You don't even know what it does do you?" Aria whipped her braid as she turned to leave. Chiro caught her sleeve and said, "But you do, don't you? Tell me." Chiro said angered by her attitude.

"And if I don't? Do not forget that I am a goddess. I control water, all water. That includes the water inside your body." Aria said fiercely. She shook his had off her sleeve. "Though I would hate to see you destroy your planet out of stupidity." Aria looked at his determined face.

"Fine, but listen close because I won't repeat it. Ask even one question, and I'll suck your water out faster than you can blink." Chiro nodded and paid attention, he didn't want to see anyone or anything else end up like Nova.

"This orb is called Moeru Kokoro. Say the key words, and it will release a daughter of flame. She will destroy your enemy, and everything else. If you're lucky, Kantura can work through her. If you're not lucky, she'll destroy everything she sees. Choose wisely when you unleash her. She will not know difference between enemy and ally. Next time you see her, if you see her, tell her I told her to get her stupid voice out of my head." Aria said harshly. She was leaving the room when she turned around.

"Where is the nearest water source?" She asked. With a slight sigh, Chiro gave her directions. She gave a mock salute and took off at full speed. Chiro stared at the small object in his hands. Moeru Kokoro vibrated gently in his cupped hands.

"Our situation is bad. The Robot needs a new foot for balance, The city needs serious repairs, we have twenty thousand wounded, and a hundred dead, we're down a team member, and we need to find a power source for the Robot! We have nothing to power the Super Robot at all." Gibson said in a flurry.

"To top it off, Formless are attacking the city." Chiro smashed his fist into the table they sat out. And it was true. Formless could be seen attacking the city, or what was left of it. Chiro and the monkeys raced outside to battle the formless.

Chiro ran fast, the small orb hitting his chest on the chord. He and Sparx raced to protect a small crowd of children. A small girl began crying.

"Lightning Kick!" Chiro cried out as he smashed three formless. Heart hammering fast, he flattened two more. Sparx finished the rest. "Everything's ok now." Chiro said to the trembling children. The little girl who had been crying shook her head vigorously. She pointed a shaking finger to behind them.

Chiro turned around to find the formless reforming. He and Sparx backed up into each other. There were now more than there had been before. A buzz started to emit from Chiro's communicator.

"Chiro, the formless can reform. Be careful." Gibson's voice said from the communicator. Sparx rolled his eyes with exaggeration.

"Nice of you to tell us **now** brainiac" Sparx said sarcastically. Chiro and Sparx jumped to fight them. This time, the formless were even harder to fight than before. When they finally finished, the formless popped up once more, even stronger than before.

Sparx and Chiro tried to catch their breath, only to get pushed into moving more. Sweat dripped down their faces and bodies. They and their team mates had been fighting for three hours, and it was taking it's toll on them.

"Chiro! We can't keep this up!"Sparx yelled to his leader with tiredness, as a formless dug its claws into him. With a shriek of fury, Sparx blew the formless up. Sparx fell to his knees in exhaustion and fainted. Chiro saw this with worry and freight for his friend.

"Sparx!" Chiro yelled as he ran to scoop up the red monkey. He did his best to protect his friend from harm, but attacks began to rain down faster and harder. Chiro jumped out of the way to a higher place. He pulled out Moeru Kokoro and glanced at it and then the formless.

"I don't have much other choice." Chiro said to the ball in his hand. He took a deep breath and then yelled, "Saradon cameliat shugal notela!" and waited.

The orb began to get much hotter. Scalding his skin, Chiro dropped the orb and as soon as it hit the street, it became a small flame. The small flame quickly grew into a huge flame. Then, the flame started to take shape. A beautiful girl stepped out of the flame. The fire disappeared and the Daughter began to destroy.

At first, all she destroyed was the formless, which led Chiro to believe that everything would turn out ok. But then she started setting fire to little children. Chiro had gotten the Monkey Team together, and they had all moved the remaining people to higher places while the Daughter continued to destroy formless. The ones she destroyed did not rise again.

When all the formless had been destroyed, Sparx was awake and they were all worried about what she would do next.

"I say we make sure that we're her next target so that she doesn't end up hurting any one else. That could give us enough time to come up with a plan." Gibson proposed. Chiro immediately jumped in front of her.

"Well start thinking then!" Chiro said as he jumped out of the way of flames. He hopped into the air and caught himself with his jet pack. She cocked her head as he tried some energy attacks. She brushed them away and straightened her neck. She grew wings of fire out of her back and flew up to him.

"That can't be good." Chiro said as she flew into his face. Chiro ducked and dodged as she threw fire at him. Then, she threw a huge blast of fire that shocked him.

"CHIRO!" Sparx screamed. At the very last second, Chiro disappeared from the point where he was hovering to right above the Monkey Team. Sparx looked up with relief and saw something that shocked him. He rubbed his eyes, it had to be a trick.

"It can't be. No way." Sparx said to the hovering shape next to Chiro. All of the Monkey Team gasped. The figure looked down at them.

"What's the matter? I can't leave you Sparky for just a moment, can I? I thought you could take care of Chiro on your own. Guess I was wrong." She said as she and Chiro floated down.

"Nova...but how?" Chiro asked as he embraced his friend. Nova returned the hug. The rest of the team also hugged her.

"How? My dear Chiro, I did leave a note did I not? It said I was going to help a friend in need." Kantura materialized from flames in front of them, her face clear. She faced the girl of flame and placed her hand on her. Kantura twitched two fingers into a seal and the girl returned to the orb. Kantura poked the air with a glowing green flamed finger. She then stuffed the orb in the green flame and it disappeared.

"Well, Nova was the friend in need. You honestly think I would leave her to die? The difference between you guys and me, was that I was able to do something." Kantura said to a relieved Sparx.

"Here, a present." Kantura tossed a black crystal to Gibson. "We picked it up on our way here. Trust me, you're gonna need it." Kantura said seriously as she glanced at the gray sky. She snapped her fingers, but nothing happened. Nova turned back to her team mates.

"Well, we have to put the extra limb on the robot." This got Kantura to spin around in shock.

"You keep spare parts of your Robot!" Kantura asked with shock. Nova gave a small shrug.

"Actually, we just have an extra one of my Foot Crusher Cruiser. Sparx made it because he had this little joke that I would wreck the one I had. It was a complete joke till now." Nova said with a glare at Sparx. Gibson blushed as Sparx turned to look at him.

"You forgot about my joke? Come on, it was funny!" Sparx said with a laugh. Gibson sighed and they all flew to the Super Robot.

"You guys had better attach it soon, cause we're about to have worse problems than SK." Kantura said flinching at the sudden loud roar above. Lighting and rain began coming down hard. And behind the clouds, was a small glimpse of a huge army.

AN: How was it? Please tell me which monkey you want to introduce the fanfiction! Please! It doesn't take that much effort! Thankie, I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Whatever the Risk

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to put it up, but here it is!

Kantura: We have totaled the votes, and we need a drum roll please!

Sparx:drum roll

Kantura: And it came out Antauri: 1 All monkeys: 2

Chiro: That means I'm not included...

Nova: No it doesn't!

Sparx: Uh yeah it does. Chiro is our leader, but he is defiantly not a monkey.

Gibson: Well according to my research, humans are of the primate family. There for...he is related to apes and monkeys.

Otto: So...Chiro's a monkey?

Sparx: No he isn't. Gibson just likes to talk.

Antauri: The reviewers were as followed.

**Sonica-Foxie-Darki**

**4Evermonkeyfan**

**Beastfire**(we noticed that Ivy did not review this time.)

Nova:hits sparx And now for the long awaited story.

"No...that won't work." Kantura said from the shadow of the room. The Monkey Team and Jinmay looked up at her from their table. They were trying to come up with a plan to defeat the army that lurked outside Shugazoom. Unfortunately, the army was larger than anything they had ever seen.

"Simply stomping on them is not going to work. These aren't mindless formless. These are Storm trooper clones. They all think alike, and they have but a single purpose. They will stick to that until death. They will cling to the purpose no matter what." Kantura argued as she slumped to the ground in pain. She clamped a hand over her burning moon in agony. Through her fingers, a shining light pierced. After a few minutes, it died down.

"Two questions." Sparx said as he came over. "One, what is their purpose? Two, what does the shiny light glowing moon thing mean?" he asked as he offered her a hand. Kantura shook her head at his hand.

" The moon means trespassers on my domain. Can't really explain it." Kantura replied. _As for their purpose, they want to kill you all and take you apart to examine. Meanwhile, they want Chiro and me for experiments. But how could I ever tell you that? _Kantura thought painfully. With burning tears in her eyes, she left the room.

_I think I could bear it if it was just me they wanted, but I just couldn't live with all of them on my conscious. Oh man...Even if I turn my self in alone, the Empire wouldn't be satisfied. I can't take the entire army by myself. I just don't see a way to keep them safe._ Kantura thought as hot tears streamed down her face. Her chest felt as though it was being stabbed over and over. She ran out the door past Nova, and headed for the top of the Super Robot.

The wind whipped fiercely around Kantura, but she stood there with her need to be alone. With a sigh, she sat down and hugged her knees. It was cold, and Kantura's emotions were overloading her, so she couldn't summon fire.

"I'm no longer Ireth. I can't be...I can't go back. I should just forfeit the entire Force." Kantura said to her self as tears stained her face. She finally stood back up and turned around to go back inside. But as she stood up, she was faced with a white solider. She backed up in fear of his weapon. He approached her as she backed away.

"Ireth Skywalker, You are under arrest." he said, as she reached the edge of the Super Robot's shoulder. Kantura concentrated on her hands for fire, but only a spark appeared. With fear she turned to look at her attacker. His gun flashed, and she fell over the edge.

"Kantura!!! NO!" Chiro yelled as he struck the solider down. He raced to the edge and dove. His jet pack lit up and forced him forward so he could catch her. Even his jet pack wasn't helping much. He kicked it up more and started to reach her. He caught her just in time before they both hit the ground. He pulled up and eased down carefully.

Sparx ran out and met Chiro on the ground. The two of them carried Kantura into the Robot and left her with Gibson. The entire team and Jinmay couldn't sit still. At last Gibson came out of the room with a relieved look on his face.

"She's not dead, merely stunned, however there is some bad news." Gibson said with relief. "She's burning her self. Her fire is slowly devouring her blood. I don't know why, but I do know that she will die if it continues."Gibson said regrettably This roused every one in anger.

"She should be up and moving in a few hours. Complain to her then not me!" Gibson huffed. He stomped off angrily. Chiro sighed and went to sit by Kantura.

"I intend to. I'm not leaving her side until I get some answers." Chiro said as he settled down in regular mode. He sat there for hours, and he eventually fell asleep. Not long after he fell asleep, Kantura woke up to find him at her side.

"Stupid boy." she whispered as she quietly got out of bed. Kantura placed the blanket she had on top of him and left the room. A sharp pain came from her chest as she stepped outside of the Robot. She was on the left shoulder again, and as she sat down, everything rushed to her chest and struck another painful blow. As she winced, she noticed Sparx out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you want?" Kantura asked softly. She still had to think about the army that loomed above the city. She couldn't let anymore people come to harm. With a sigh, she turned to the red monkey.

"Why are you burning your self from the inside? Gibson said it's going to kill you!" Sparx said with worry. Kantura took a deep breath and gave the biggest smile she could to him.

"Like hell I'm gonna die! I'm going through a transformation so I can be more powerful to beat the army" She smiled as she pointed up. Sparx gave a smile with relief and left her alone.

_Well, it wasn't a complete lie, but...Antauri is going to be harder to fool...If I can...screw this... _Kantura thought with gloom. She could already see the look on his face when she tried to pass up her lie.

**Two hours later...**

"I'm not buying it." Antauri said with a raised eyebrow. Kantura sank into depression. _I told the rest of the team, and they bought it! Why couldn't you? Though Nova was kinda hard._ Kantura sighed and looked him in the eye.

"You're too smart for your own good." Kantura sighed with annoyance. She turned away from her new master to hide her face. Antauri levitated in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"What are you trying to hide from us? Kantura, it is never wise to lie." Antauri said to his student. Kantura bit her lip and looked down. She attempted to hold back the tears in pain.

"No, sometimes you have to lie to those close to you. In order to protect them." She raised her head, eyes brimming with tears. "It's nothing that would bother me, however...I know you all would be hurt and argue to no end with me." Kantura took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Antauri watched his student, all feelings came to the surface. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and stood on the floor beside her.

"I promise, you can tell me, I will not bother you at all."Antauri insisted. Kantura looked up and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. She broke down and told him. He became quite concerned, but she got him to understand.

**Kantura's Dream:**

_**Kantura ran through the forest, blood soaked into her clothes. The screech behind her, of the thing that was chasing her, was terrifying and ripped through her ears. Her feet cut up by the rocks and harsh run, were beginning to slow down. **_

"**_Stop! Please!" Kantura cried out in pain. She tripped and fell painfully to the ground. She caught a splash of the blood from her clothes and realized, it was her blood._** **_She fearfully got up and ran on. The rain hit her like knives, and as she ran once more, it only became harder to keep going._**

_**Kantura fell over a root and twisted her ankle. She huddled around her knees as the creatures shadow fell over her. The most horrible thing she had seen, came to pierce her skin.**_

Kantura sat up quickly, dripping in sweat. It was pitch black all around her, so she held up a ball of fire. Tears swept down her cheeks as she attempted to get a hold of herself. Kantura raised her fire a little more to see if she had woken up Nova. Seeing that she hadn't, she got up to get dressed.

The alarm went of shortly after Kantura finished dressing. The lights went on and the team went straight out to defend the city. Kantura cleaned her face and followed them. _They need me. I must succeed. If I don't, how will I ever live it down?_ Kantura thought as she set her bare feet on the city's street. Pain shot through her body as her feet hit the blood on the ground. Everything was pitch black, her cat eyes blinded. Kantura let the tears fall down her face as she grabbed her katana and swung blindly at what she could sense. Three soldiers fell to her sword. Not daring to use fire, she attacked whatever came her way.

"Nova! Go help Kantura!" Chiro yelled as he saw Kantura fall to her knees. She had acted as if there was no light at all. Her eyes seemed to glazed over in the light of the full moons. Nova rushed over to help Kantura immediately.

"Get away you monsters!" Kantura yelled as she blindly thrust the sword into Nova's arm. Nova cried out in pain, making Kantura realize she had just injured her friend. In her despair, she flung her sword into a soldier and crawled to find her friend. She finally found Nova and begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! I''m so sorry Nova! I can't see at all, I'm so sorry" she said as she wept over her friend. Nova assured Kantura that she was fine, but Kantura picked her up and stood. Her eyes blazed with fire, and she was suddenly able to see as if it was day. She threw her hand up and drew a sword of fire. She slew the three soldiers in a single stroke. Nova climbed out of Kantura's arms to help.

The world started to spin around Sparx. A blast wound had graze the back of his head. One soldier saw this and took advantage of it. Sparx had no time to react.

"Sparx!!!" Chiro yelled as the soldier slashed his back. Chiro rushed over, but Kantura and Nova were already there. Nova bent over Sparx worried about him. Gibson came to help her with him.

"You will pay for that" Kantura whispered as tears of flames fell down her face. She closed her eyes and rose her arms and shot thousands of flames at him and the soldiers around him. Her eyes of ember flames burned intensely. Flames wrapped their way up her arms and she kicked three clones in the gut in a matter of seconds. Her hair became fire and the fire twisted down her arms and blasted out at the Storm troopers.

Antauri looked up at Kantura. Her body was becoming flames. Her tears, her hair, claws of fire from her nails, flames from where her feet lay, and fire entangling itself around her body. The only thing Antauri saw behind her eyes, was fire. It was only when a storm trooper punched her in the stomach did he realize what was truly going on.

She had told him, but he didn't see the true danger until she was punched. Everything flashed so fast in front of him as he watched her retaliate the punch.

Kantura took a breath, and let her guard down. A clone saw this and went in immediately and punched her in the stomach. She coughed up blood that quickly turned into fire. Kantura flamed up her fist and sliced the clone's head off.

_So, it won't be long. _Antauri thought with sadness. Kantura's arms turned into fire and she shot into the sky three times. She returned them to normal, but her hands remained flames. Her feet began to dance a pattern. It got faster and faster until her feet were in flames and she hit the ground with one hand and spun her legs around, hitting all in her path with fire blades from her feet. One of the clones got under her feet and stabbed her in the side.

Kantura screamed in pain as the laser sword melted her flesh and drew blood. Holding her side, she knelt on the ground in utter pain and coughed up blood. The soldier was about to finish her off when Chiro jumped in and killed him.

Kantura's wound began to spread. No fire appeared, only the tender flesh turned the ground red with blood. More blood spilled from her mouth as she coughed. Chiro ran over to help her, but she managed to keep him from touching her.

"You'll be burned! You can't touch me with out dying!" Kantura screamed as she writhed in pain. The melted skin tortured her leaving her screaming. The only person who could've touched her now, was Aria. Kantura screamed before passing out in pain. All of the flames disappeared completely.

"Antauri, I need you to cover Sparx and Kantura. Gibson take the north of the city. Otto take south. Nova cover east and I'll take west. If anything happens, report immediately to Antauri. Monkey Team Go!" Chiro shouted. The team mates separated and went to protect the city to the best of their ability.

Antauri had been watching Sparx and Kantura for a while. Most of the time, he was watching Kantura in worry. After about ten minutes, Antauri noticed her body turning red. He rushed over to try and do something, but she was producing a very strong heat. He could get no closer than two feet. Even at that distance, he could still feel intense heat.

Kantura's closed eyes were close tight in pain. Her red body was beginning to heat the ground underneath to high temperatures. The ground heat spread around the entire city. The waves of heat emitted from her body began to make her hair move, but she was still bleeding terribly.

Chiro was sweating heavily. He had been fighting far too long, and he was still surrounded. The air was far too hot for Shugazoom. The ground would've been soaked with his sweat if it didn't evaporate almost instantaneous because of the heat. He defeated the storm troopers that were attacking him and ran back to Antauri and Sparx.

Storm troopers surrounded Antauri, and no matter how hard he tried to fight them off, he was losing. Sparx had woken up, but he was still light on his feet. He stayed near Kantura in order to protect her, the little he could do.

Kantura suddenly gave off a bright light, blinding every one around her. She started to rise, as if someone was carrying her. She floated high above the city in someone's invisible arms. Her feet drifted down and she slowly took standing position. Her arms spread out, she snapped her eyes open.

Chiro and the rest of the team made it to Antauri just in time to see those eyes open white. The moment her eyes were open, her entire body became a flame. She danced wildly, killing every clone soldier. Kantura bent her head slightly to look down upon the Monkey Team.

"I'm sorry, I lied. I...didn't want you to stop me" she said quietly. She then looked up and shot herself up. Her body hit the looming ships and they exploded. Kantura was gone along with them.

The Monkey Team stood there for the longest time. Kantura was gone. Nova was the first one to start crying. It was too sudden for any of them to accept her death except Antauri who actually knew she was dying. When it finally hit them, Sparx comforted Nova while Chiro angrily punched things as tears fell down his face. Gibson just held his head in his hands. Otto cried, and Antauri looked at the sky with sadness.

About five days later, the team was just lounging around the Super Robot. They were all still devastated with the absence of Kantura. Nova and Chiro had locked themselves away in their rooms, and Antauri remained completely silent. Sparx continually beat himself up over her death being his fault, while Otto dragged his saws around the Robot. Gibson cleaned up quietly after Otto.

Suddenly, the orange tube activated. The entire team came out, still in bare hope that it was Kantura. Instead, Aria walked out. She summoned a large amount of water and slapped the entire team with it.

"Look at your pathetic selves! You are supposed to be protecting the city, and you sit here and MOPE?!" Aria walked a few more steps before slapping them again. She jumped into the air, did a flip and kicked them all in the stomach. She slapped their faces, and they just stood there. Aria sent a punch flying at Nova, and Chiro caught her fist.

"Enough, Aria" Chiro said softly. She growled and spat to the side before kicking her legs up into his face.

"You are all so stupid!" she yelled at the top of her lungs before raising her arms and the water. She compressed it all into a small ball of water. She formed life size model of Kantura out of water and pointed to it.

"LOOK! There she is, and you know what she says, "You are all idiots!' That's what she says!" Aria growled and closed her eyes in frustration. She took some deep breaths and pointed again to it.

"Would it help you if I told you what really happened to her?" Aria asked with a calmer voice. Chiro and the entire team looked up in hope. With a sigh, Aria sat down in a random chair.

"Kantura isn't her real name. Nor is Ireth Skywalker Saragon. In fact, her real name is unknown even to her. She is Nameless. Nemari, Kantura, Reyra, Hokana, Hirata, Kamatra, Moeru, Suiko, and a ton more. She has a thousand names. Do you know why?" she asked the bewildered monkeys. "Because she has a thousand forms. She is Formless. She has no home, no time, no family, nowhere to belong. A curse placed on her until she finds her true name and form.

She told you about being the Time Guardian. Another curse put on her, is she can't die." When Aria said this, the monkeys and Chiro perked up. Aria rose her hand. "It's true that she isn't alive, but she has neither left this world. When she dies, she ends up in a different world, different time, and a different body. When she travels, she sees a small glance at her true self. After many deaths, she is still only able to see the Staff that the Guardian holds.

There is a chance you will all see her again, however the chance is slim. Every time she dies, she loses another part of her original memory along with the memory of a world. She will continue to lose everything until she no longer remembers she is the Guardian, or has powers. She has yet to find her original form, not her true form, but her original form. But she has left you a note" Aria finished and handed Chiro the note. The monkeys crowded around him and read with him.

_Dear Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go,_

_I am sorry for deceiving you all._ _I didn't want anything to prevent what was going to happen anyways. If you all will remember when we first met. I told you about my curse. I die before ever reaching the age of twenty one. But I come back into another life forms. Though I will most likely never see Luke again, I will see you again. I can turn up in a place twice, but no more, so wait for me, but remember, I will be a different person._

_Kantura Devana_

_P.S. Antauri...be careful in the future_. _I saw something._

Chiro looked up for Aria, but she was gone. Nova was looking at the P.S.

_What does that mean?_

To be continued...

N/A: Well that was the end! Just remember, this is before Antauri dies. How did you like it?

Kantura: YOU KILLED ME YOU HORRIBLE CREATOR!!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!

Me: Oops.

Kantura: Is oops all you can manage?!

Me: Um...sequel?

Kantura: There had better be or I'll kill you!

Me: To the fans, there will be a sequel later, but I need some time to come up with a plot. It will take place after Antauri dies. I hope you liked it.


End file.
